Jacob and Renesmee
by Renee 150Rose
Summary: Renesmee realizes she has a crush on Jacob and wants him to feel the same way. In the first chapter she doesn't even know what imprinting is or that Jacob imprinted on her.I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope to write more if you like it! :
1. Who is Jane?

**** This is my first story! I broke it up randomly pressing return because I hate reading stories that are all just one huge paragraph! Let me know what you think of the story and if you want to hear more! I am SO excited to be able to post stories on here, I know that sounds stupid but I am. I love the fanfiction website. Leave a comment. :)

"Please Daddy just let me go to the party!" I whined, really hoping he would let me go. It was supposed to be a fun Christmas party and everyone was going to be there. Well not everyone but all my friends.

"Fine. But you need to be home by midnight. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." I hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy so much! I promise I'll be home by twelve." I squealed happily as I ran upstairs.

"Alice! He said I could go!" I screamed as I bursted into her room.

"I knew he would." Alice muttered as she brought me to my room and opened my closet.

"Let's see… how about this dress? Not to flashy, something Edward may actually let you walk out of the house with on." I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to be so protective? He wanted me to have a normal life right? Alice lay the dress on the bed and went towards my shoes picking a pair of heels.

"Alice you know I can't walk in those, right?"

"You'll be fine." She said. I grabbed my favorite pair of sneakers and said they would be better. Alice sighed.

"There is no winning here for me is there?" "Not in the shoe department I'm afraid." Rosalie suddenly walked into my room with her arms full of makeup.

"Time for me!" She said. Alice took the cue and left Rose and I alone for hair and makeup. By the time I was going to eat dinner I had to leave. I hoped there would be food at the party. I peeked into the bathroom to see if I looked okay and my jaw dropped. I had no idea I could look that good!

I heard a car honk. "Nessie! Jacobs here!" Dad called. I fixed my hair a little, hoping I would look pretty to Jacob. For about a week now I had started to realize I has feelings for him. Hiding those feelings were tough, especially around Dad.

"Coming!" I shouted back as I ran out of the house to his car.

"Hey" I said closing the passenger side door.

"Hey" Jake said back not looking at me. I wanted so badly for him to look at me. He pulled out of the driveway.

"Do I have lipgloss on my teeth?" I asked turning to him and smiling; he would have to look..

"Um." He turned towards me. "No- Nessie! You better watch yourself at that party." That was not the reaction I was hoping for.

"Why?"

"Guys will be all over you."

He pulled over. What was he doing?

"I don't think you should go. This isn't a good idea." Now I was annoyed.

"Jake I'll be fine. Just drive." He did. We got to the party but as I was closing the door Jake grabbed my arm. My heart skipped a beat,

"if you need anything call me okay? When you want to be picked up call me."

"I will." I said tugging gently away. "Promise?" He asked giving me that all too well known stare.

"I promise Jacob." He let go and I closed the door walking towards the house where the vibration of music was so loud.

"Have fun!" Jake shouted as he drove away. I walked inside the door and was greeted with a can of beer. "No thanks." I said pushing it away.

I just wanted to hang out with my friends. I walked into the living room, away from the blaring music. I saw my friends. Making out on the couch with various guys from school. Seriously? What happened to a boyfriend?

I sighed and turned around when I heard a voice.

"Hey." It sounded so close. I turned around and found myself facing a girl my height with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi?" I said, but it came out more like a question. "I know we don't know each other but my parents knew your parents." She said. Her voice was smooth, soft like velvet.

"Oh." I said. "What are their names?" "It doesn't matter." She said, a small smile creeping up on the corner of her mouth. "My name is Jane. I'm new here." "It's nice to meet you Jane. My name is-"

"Reneesmee. I know what your name is." Her smile grew.

"Oh…" I said unsure how to respond. "My parents were friends with your parents when Bella was pregnant with you. Your father Edward wanted you to be taken out of Bella because you were hurting her. You were killing her. Sucking the life out of her from the inside out." "What?" I gasped. Was she insane? I'd never even seen her at school before.

"Edward didn't love you. There was even a time when Bella didn't love you. And that was before you were born. Think about how they feel about you now." "They love me!" I found myself shouting. She tilted her head back and laughed.

"Are you kidding? They hated you then and they still do now!" She wasn't shouting but there was something in her voice that bothered me. "They love me." I repeated lamely.

"They don't but I know of someone who does." She sneered. I didn't say anything. "They live in Italy. They would love to have you for a visit. They would show you how a parent should love their child."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Well, you'll find out if you go. But I just want you to know that your parents really did hate you. And still do. Call me up on my offer if you want."

She slipped me a piece of paper with a phone number on it and then she vanished into the crowd. I stood there dumbfounded.

Quickly I ducked into the bathroom and called Dad. He would tell me the truth. "Dad? Do you love me?" "What kind of question is that Nessie? Of course I love you." "Are you being honest? Have you always loved me?" "Nessie, I have always loved you and I will love you forever." "What about when…" I paused. Did I want to know the answer? Yes.

"What about when Mom was pregnant with me?"

There was a long pause and I could hear him take a slight breath in. "You didn't love me did you?"

"Nessie, when your Mom became pregnant I was scared because I thought you would kill her. We weren't prepared-"

"So I was an accident?""Nessie…" I started crying and slid down the bathroom wall, sitting on the floor. I hung up the phone.

Someone knocked on the door. I didn't move. They banged.

Finally the door was flung open as someone got in front of the toilet just in time to puke. I got up and ran out of the house, barely noticing my friends still making out with guys on the couch. I ran and ran.

Branches hit my face, scratching it and hot tears streamed down my face. I didn't care.

The mascara ran down my cheeks. I finally got to where I wanted to be. Alone. In the treehouse Jake made for me years ago. I jumped up quickly and plopped down on the old sheets which now had holes. We used to come up here and watch the stars at night. Until Jake built a roof. But we had sleepovers here. With chocolate and marshmallows. I buried my face into the moldy pillow and screamed. I fell asleep from crying.

I woke up when I felt a board bow under someone's weight. I opened my eyes slowly. They were crusted shut from my tears. The person knelt down beside me and the second I felt a big warm hand rest on my shoulder I knew who it was. Jacob. I turned slowly until I was on my back. "Hey" He said in a quiet, soft, soothing voice. I just looked at him. "Nobody loves me." I said after a while, breaking contact with his eyes. "I do." He whispered grinning.

"Edward and Bella do. Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee and as much as I personally hate her, Rosalie loves you too." I smiled a little. "But you hated me didn't you?" I asked. He knew what I meant. When Mom was pregnant with me. "I didn't hate you I just didn't want you to hurt Bella." He answered.

"Who told you this anyway?" He continued never breaking eye contact.

"This girl at the party. She said her Parents knew mine." "She could have just made that stuff up you know." Jake said.

"I doubt it. She knew my name and Bella and Edward's." I said back. Jake sighed."Do you hate me now?" I asked quietly. "No." He said.

"What do you think of me?" I asked. He took a deep breath and as he did he lowered his head towards mine and my heart raced. Was he going to whisper it in my ear? But there was no one around to hear was there? My eyes dodged in every direction. As his face got closer to mine I closed my eyes concentrating on slowing down my pounding heart as I was sure he could hear it. And suddenly his warm lips touched mine. They fit perfectly together. Like they were meant to be. My hand automatically wrapped around his back and squeezed him. He sat up abruptly, staring at me. I was sure my heart was going to pop out of my chest at any moment. My mind was racing with how special that moment was and wondering if I did something wrong to make him sit up. Was I bad kisser? "That was a bad idea." He said still staring at me. "Why?" I asked him, what could have been wrong of bad about that? "No reason." He muttered under his breath.


	2. The Volturi

There was a long silence. I finally sat up leaning on my elbows. "Jake?" I said looking at my hands, they had never seemed so interesting before. "Yeah?" He asked. I took a deep breath and let it out. "I have to tell you something." The way I said it sounded like I had to tell him something really serious. But I guess it was serious. I kept staring at my hands. Suddenly I could tell Jake stood up. "What-"

"Shh" He said back putting his finger over his lips. Suddenly I was alert. I scrambled to get up and he grabbed my arm to help me. I heard a low groan escape his mouth. "They're coming back." He whispered through his teeth. "Who?" I asked, thinking maybe it was Seth, Quil, Embry or someone from my family. "What is going-"

But before I could finish Jake had vanished and a big furry wolf stood next to me now indicating he wanted me to jump on his back. I did, even though I knew I could run perfectly fine myself.

Well, not perfectly fine, while I could run fast like my father I had the tendency to trip like my Mother. Jake jumped from the treehouse and started running full speed in the direction of my house. My head started spinning again. I would need to concentrate to get that kiss out of my head. I couldn't be thinking about it when I got home and saw Dad. I closed my eyes, my hands buried deep in Jacob's fur, trying to think of anything but Jake. That was slightly difficult considering I was riding on his back. 'C'mon Nessie.' I thought.

Finally I got myself to think of the Wizard of Oz. I forced it into my brain. I told myself the story again and again analyzing more details when suddenly there was Dad. And Emmet? "What are you doing here and what is going on?" I yelled through the wind. Dad gave me a look so I shut up. They were running one on each side of Jake. What was going on? Dammit I thought as I lost track of where I was in the Wizard of Oz and Jacob's kiss came flooding back to me. I heard Dad make a sound.

'Uh-oh' I thought. I glanced sideways and it looked like Dad wanted to tear Jake's head off. We rounded the corner and there was our house. Before I knew what was happening Emmet ripped me off of Jake's back and into the house where he placed me on a couch in the living room. Everyone was in the room. My family and the wolf pack. They all looked serious. Jake walked in the room with Dad and sat next to me. 'Wizard of Oz.' I told myself, even though it didn't matter.

Dad had already seen on the run over here. Carlisle finally stood up seeing the confusion on my face and knelt down in front of me. "Nessie" his voice was soft as always but I could detect urgency in it too. "Did you meet anyone at the party? Anyone you've never seen before?" "Yes." I answered quietly looking at the floor as the whole conversation with the blond girl came back to me. "Show me." Carlisle said taking my hand and spreading my fingers out over his. It took little concentration but I closed my eyes anyway trying to focus only on the party and not on the kiss. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder as if in support but the vision I was sharing with Carlisle suddenly changed to the treehouse.

'No.' I muttered, trying to disconnect Jacob's touch to what I was showing Carlisle. When the vision was over I quickly took my hand back and Carlisle slowly stood up glancing at Jake. He had seen some of the kiss, I knew it. Surprisingly enough he ignored that fact and turned to the others. "She met her. She even talked to Nessie." Carlisle said addressing everyone else in the room.

There were slight gasps as Alice said "I thought as much. I told Edward not to let her go to the party. I told him it was a bad idea." "Alice." Carlisle said. "Edward is not to blame." I suddenly realized I had no idea what was going on. I was so wrapped up in Jake I hadn't even thought to ask what was happening. "Whats going on?" I finally asked lamely. "The Voloturi are coming again." Dad said blankly staring at the floor.

Mom went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You didn't know." she whispered. "Alice knew." Dad said back. "Who are the Voltori?" I asked. Seth answered me saying "They are the government for vampires. They live in Italy and they hate wolves guts." I looked around at my family with my jaw open. "What?" Rose said angrily.

"You didn't expect us to tell you that all they really wanted-" "Rose!" Dad cut her off. I stood up. Jacob tried to pull me back down on the couch but I shook him off. "What? What did they really want?" I said, my voice rising as I stared at Dad. "They really wanted…." Dad trailed off. "Tell me Edward." I growled. I only called Dad Edward when I was really mad. And I was really mad.

"They wanted to kill you." Rose said. Dad snarled and leapt for Rosalie who jumped out of the way. Emmet grabbed Dad and pushed him backwards. He landed on a chair, toppling it over. The whole wolf pack stood. "We should leave." Sam said quietly but with authority. "It was a mistake to come."

"It's not safe out there anymore." Alice said back glancing outside the window. Sam stared at her. "I'm not leaving Nessie alone." Jake said. Hearing his voice made me feel safe. I felt his warm chest against my back as he stood behind me. "She wouldn't be alone." Dad said. "Edward" Mom warned under her breath. "She is fine. Who are we then?"

"I would just feel better if I was with her, thats all." said Jake still standing behind me. "Okay." I sighed, my voice cracking slightly. "So there is this thing, in Italy called the Volutri and I am guessing that girl from the party named Jane is part of them.

Or her parents live there or something and…" I trailed off. I had nothing else to really say. "You're right." Carlisle said. "Expect she doesn't have parents. She lives there. And she is one of us." He continued "When you were born there was a war not too far off from here." Dad sat down and stared at the wall as Mom rubbed his back. "She would have to find out someday."

She said quietly to him. "Not like this." Dad said back. Carlisle looked at me. "It was a war over you. The Voluturi had never seen a girl who was half vampire half human and they wanted you destroyed." I heard Jacob take a quick breath in. "So you all knew this then huh?" I said speaking to the room as a whole. "yes, but-" "How could you keep this from me?

How could you not tell me for years about this? Someone or some group wanted me killed and nobody told me?" I realized I was screaming and hot tears were streaming down my face for the second time in one night. "What if I had gone with Jane at the party? I would be dead now, wouldn't I?" Alice interrupted me "They've changed their plan. They want to test her.

Try experiments on her." I sank to the floor. Jake kneeled down next to me. My head rested on his chest and I closed my eyes, my chest heaved trying to breath in air as all I could imagine was that blond girl shoving a needle in my arm. "It's okay Ness. It's going to be okay." Jake whispered playing with my hair in his hands. The room was silent. I heard the wolf pack members getting up to leave and heard Emmet say he would accompany them to make sure they got home safely. They thanked him and then I began to fall asleep.

I dreamed of Jake and I running through the field when I was little. Was that the field the war happened in? I jumped on Jake's back when I was three and giggled in a high pitch tone when he tried to tickle me.

But the tickle became a scream as Jane was above me, her hair was wild and her eyes were blood red. I was being shaken. My eyes shot open. "Nessie! You're having a nightmare." Jake said. I was staring into his warm chocolatey brown eyes.

"Oh." was all I said. We were still sitting on the floor and he was leaning against the couch. I could hear my family whispering in Carlisle's study.

"Let's get you a warm glass of milk." Jacob said as he scooped me up and carried me into the kitchen. He plopped me down on a stool at the island in the kitchen and grabbed the milk from the fridge. "Can I have chocolate milk please?" I asked, I was pretty sure he would say no. "No Nessie." He sighed as he put the mug of milk in the microwave. "Does Billy know you're here?" I asked. "Yeah Edward called." He said.

I tapped my fingers on the marble. This was the first time Jake and I were alone since our kiss. 'Should I say something?' I wondered. 'No. Now is not the time. I need to think about what is going to happen with this whole Volturi thing.'

Jake took the warm milk out of the microwave, handed it to me and scooped me up in his arms. I gave him a look. "You know I can walk right?" I said. "I know." He carried me up the stairs to my bedroom. "Show off." I mumbled as he lay me on my bed and tucked me in. I took a sip of the milk. "Ew. I hate hot milk." "It will help you sleep." He said kissing the top of my forehead like he used to when I was little. I groaned and downed the milk while holding my nose. Suddenly Dad came running into the room.


	3. Night Time

"What are you doing?" Dad said in an unusually calm voice. "She woke up so I thought she should drink some warm milk so she'd fall back asleep." "You need to stay downstairs with the rest of us." Dad said staring icily at me and glancing at Jake. "Why?" I asked. "I sleep in my room all the time." "You are only safe where everyone else is and right now that is down stairs." "Didn't they leave?" Jacob asked. "No. Emmet brought your friends back to their houses-" "They didn't need an escort." Jake scoffed. "It's safer that way. You didn't want them killed did you?" I saw Jacob open his mouth to retaliate and I intervened. "Really? Is it worth arguing over?" There was silence. "That's what I thought. Now, I suppose if this is such a big deal" I said swinging my legs over my bed to the ground, "I'll just go sleep on a couch down stairs. Happy?" I asked glancing at both of them in turn. Jacob scooped me up yet again. I gave up fighting. He carried me down stairs and Dad followed with my sheets and pillow. He dressed the couch like my bed and then Jake lay me down. "Jeez. I'm not that big of a deal." I said yawning. "Yes you are." Jacob whispered, moving my hair so he could kiss my forehead for the second time that night. Third kiss if you count the one in the treehouse. But I had to keep that out of my head since Dad was standing there. Rather awkwardly. "You gonna stand there forever Daddy?" I asked him, probably with a hint of annoyance. "Goodnight beautiful girl." He said, leaning down and kissing my hair. He then walked out of the living room. Jacob lay down on the floor next to me. It suddenly dawned on me how stupid I was to not offer him any blankets. "Jake?" I asked. "Mm?" He answered. "You want a blanket?" "I'm fine Nessie." "Okay. Well, goodnight." "Goodnight." He said. I guess that milk worked after all. I could feel myself drifting off with a warm feeling in my tummy. Why was Jacob always right?


	4. Until She is Destroyed

"Jake?" I mumbled in a very morning voice. "Hm?" He responded from the floor. But before I could say anything Dad, and Rose were in the room. Dad whispered something and shook Jacob, who shot up like a rocket from the ground, grabbing me in the process by the arm. "We have to go." He said, sounding much more authoritative than the hm? he had said a mere seconds before.

"What? Why?" "Sh!" Rose glared at me. I felt dizzy having stood up way to fast, thanks to Jacob and was now being dragged into Carlisle's office and then into the basement. "What the hell?" I asked trying to adjust my eyes to the light Jake had just turned on. He closed the door quietly behind us and we began to walk down the stairs. "Jake would you please-" "keep walking." he said in a serious tone. "I deserve to know-" "What did I just tell you?" He quietly shouted at me. My heart was racing. Jacob never yelled. And if he did it was at Dad, not at me.

I ripped my arm out of his hand and stood still on the stair. "Please…" I whispered, my arms folded and freezing cold by the basement air. He turned around abruptly and looked into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. "Renesmee, you need to trust me. You need to trust Edward. Just keep walking." I did. Silently trailing behind Jacob.

We got to the base of the stairs and Jake flicked off the lights. "What are you doing? Are you crazy? I am not the best at seeing in the dark!" I whispered, reaching blindly for his arm. If only I inherited Dad's eyesight. Jake grabbed my arm again and we began walking in the dark, me blindly following him. I could now hear voices talking upstairs. I inhaled quickly. "What is it?" he said stopping. "That's Jane!" I whispered back, fear crawling up my spine. "Don't worry about it." he whispered pulling me deeper into the basement. He started feeling the wall. "What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer. I could tell he tugged on something and a door swung open. "What the-" "C'mon." He said pulling me into the space behind the door.

He felt the wall and found a light switch. He turned it on and a faint glow lit up the room. It was a closet. Who knew there was this closet in the basement? It was a rather furnished closet too. There were two beds, pj's folded neatly on top of each bed. One, a girls pair and the other for guys. There were two pictures hanging on the wall. One of Jake and I when I was little and the other a picture of a sunset.

The walls were a shade of mint green and there was a small cabinet on the wall, which I opened and found was filled with non-perishable snacks, juice and water bottles. "Did you know this was down here?" I asked Jacob. "No." he said quietly, shutting the door behind him. Locks jingled as he bolted the door closed. "Did you?" He asked. "No." I answered, grabbing a bag of chips from the cabinet.

"Are they here?" I asked, hearing more footfalls from above. "All of them?" "No. Not all of them." I didn't know what else to say, so I just munched awkwardly on my chips. "Hungry?" I asked, putting my bag of chips towards him. "I'm fine Ness." He said taking off his leather jacket. "Who is here? Just Jane?" "I don't know Nessie." Jake said sitting on his bed, putting his head in his hands. "It sounds like there is just her. That Jane girl." "Are you okay?" I asked ignoring what he said. "I should have just brought you home and not let you go to that party." I was shocked. "What? Are you kidding me?" I said jumping off my bed and sitting next to him, bringing my knees to my chin. "This isn't your fault. If this Volturi girl wanted to find me, she would have, party or not." He didn't move. "Jake?" I asked, trying to look at his face through his hands.

"What?" He said, his voice cracking, sounding like he wanted to cry. I put my chips on the bed and hugged him. I rocked him back and forth like he used to do when I was upset. Whatever this Volturi wanted I wouldn't go down without a fight. After a while his body went limp and he started snoring. I giggled quietly glancing at his watch which read 4:00 AM. Just seeing the time made me tired. I soon fell asleep too for the second time that night, this time listening to Jane's faint talking from up above.

I woke up covered in Jake. He was practically on top of me, making it slightly hard to breath and his arms were splayed all over the place. Then I saw Dad standing above us, just watching. I almost screamed out of suprise.

"Daddy! How did you get in here?" I was pretty sure Jake had done a good job locking the door. "Alice has her ways." He said staring blankly at the picture of the sunset. I made a desperately lame attempt to push Jacob off of me, but he was too heavy. But he did sort of roll over enough for me to get out from underneath him. "So… what happened last night?" I asked. "Not much." Dad said not breaking his gaze from the picture. "Does she want to talk to me?" "No." Dad's voice sounded empty, like there was no more life in it. "Are you okay?" I asked. "He's fine." Mom's voice came from the doorway. "Edward?" She said looking at him. He finally broke the stare. "Come on, let Jake sleep he had a rough night too." Mom said shuffling us out of the closet in the basement. When we got upstairs there was no smell of pancakes, waffles, eggs or anything breakfasty that hit my nose.

It smelled like nothing. And nobody was talking. Mom led me to the living room where everyone was sitting in silence. Dad suddenly growled staring at Carlisle. "How could you think that?" he bellowed. Carlisle stood up. "It may be our only option. They would realize she is just like us. They wouldn't be as inclined to do the uh… the um.. testing." "No. They don't need to even see her." Dad said.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on here? Or what happened last night?" I asked the room in general. No one responded. Finally Esme stood up. "Nessie, last night Jane came over. Jane from the party you were at." She was just stalling. She did this when she didn't want to say what was really going on. "And she asked us some questions… about you." "Why? And why did Jake and I need to hide?"

"She didn't need to see you or know you were here." Dad said. "If she came to talk to me then…" "She came to talk about you. Not to you." Dad interrupted. "She was nice at the party. I don't see why I needed to hide in the basement." "It doesn't matter." Dad said through his teeth. "If it doesn't matter I shouldn't have had to hide!" I shouted back.

"If someone doesn't tell me what is going on I will personally call this Jane girl. She gave me her number. And I am sure she will tell me-" "Calm down." Alice said jumping up and grabbing my shoulders. I wanted to tear away and say no, but I didn't. I just started crying. What was my problem? Why was I crying so easily in the past twelve hours? Alice looked up slightly past my eyes and whispered, "They are going to come back. This time they want to search. There will be more of them." Everyone was around us at that second. "They won't leave until she's destroyed."


	5. Someplace Safe

Everyone stood up. "She needs to be in a safe place." Dad said, more to himself than to anyone else in the room. Jake wandered in at that moment. "What is going on?" he asked, looking quite concerned, his hair all messy on his head. Dad said nothing and started pacing back and forth. He stopped. "If they come back tonight, then that's enough time." "Yes, they will be coming back tonight." Alice said, still staring blankly passed my eyes.

"Would someone please-" Jake started. "Jane is coming back tonight but she will be bringing more people with her. More of the Voluri. We have to get Nessie to a safe place." Alice said. The way she was staring was so unnerving, it felt like someone was standing right behind me with a knife in their hand. "Isle Esme." Carlisle whispered. "I can't go there. I need to stay here." Dad said as his pacing quickened. "Someone would need to go with her. But it can't look suspicious." Rosalie said.

"I can go alone, I am old enough." I chimed in. "You don' t know what they would do if they find you." Emmet said, imitating ripping off someone's head. I swallowed hard. "I don't understand why I can't just talk to them and say I am not a threat and I am fine. And I won't spill any secrets or whatever it is they seem to be scared of!" I said angrily.

Jake had just been standing in the doorway this whole time with a serious look on his face. Finally Dad stopped pacing and stared directly at Jacob. "No." He said hollowly. "That is not an option." "What?" Jake shot back. "You don't trust me? I practically raised Nessie, you think I would let something kill her? I'm probably stronger than you anyways." I giggled slightly.

"You need to be here to lead in case there is any confrontation-"

"I think you just don't want your daughter and me alone on an island where you can't get there." "That is not what I said." Dad said calmly walking towards Jake.

It hit me just then like a ton of bricks. Jacob was volunteering to take me to Isle Esme. We would be alone. We could- The Wizard of Oz! Oh, how I loved the Wizard of Oz! And those red slippers. I forced an overly happy tune from the movie into my head, shoving the image of Jake and I on Isle Esme towards the back of my brain.

"The pack will do fine without me, Sam can lead while I'm gone. I just want Nessie to be safe." Jacob said, almost eye level with Dad as they were inches from each other. "I don't think that is a good idea." Dad said.

"There have been plenty of things you don't think are good ideas and look! If someone didn't follow the bad idea path and stayed on the easy route they wouldn't have dated you, married you and had a beautiful girl." Dad shook with anger. "Things change" was all he said. "Edward?" Bella said quietly taking his arm and pulling him away from Jake. "Can we talk?" she, Dad, Carlisle, Esme and Rose all left the room.

Well, I thought, this is awkward. Jacob's tummy grumbled. "Who wants breakfast?" Alice said quickly, running towards the kitchen. Jake and I followed silently. He reached down and grabbed my hand in his. His hands were always so warm and soft. And really big. They practically swallowed my small hands.

About fifteen minutes later, and many pancakes getting their turn in the pan, Jake and I were eating. We were eating quietly however. There was no need to talk when there was nothing to say. It wasn't awkward.

Alice had left the kitchen and about thirty minutes later came down with a wheeled suitcase. "Where are you going?" I asked. "You're going." She responded, stopping the wheels right at my chair. They're done talking and have decided you will be going to Isle Esme. "Alone?" I asked. I had been okay with the idea until Jacob had proposed he's go too. "No, silly." Alice said pinching my nose, Jake will go with you." I breathed a sigh of relief. "So Mom already talked to Dad then about it?" "Of course." Alice replied.

A private plane will take you there. Emmet brought down another wheeled suitcase. "This is for you." he said bringing it to Jake. "I figured my clothes will probably fit you." "Since I couldn't run out and buy you some of your own." Alice finished for him. "I could just go home-" "It's too dangerous." Mom said walking into the kitchen, arm in arm with Dad. They both seemed upset, but I had no idea why. Jacob was fine. He wasn't going to let Jane get to me. "Well" Dad said, seeming lost in his own mind for once, not snooping into others, "You should go. You don't want to be late for the plane."

He hugged me gently. Then kissed my forehead. "I trust Jacob." I had never heard him say that before, he had always seemed to have some grudge against him. "Whatever he tells you to do, you need to do it." He said looking at me, bent down to my level, eyes searing into mine. I nodded.

"If he tells you to do something that will save your life but risk his, do it." Dad continued. "If he tells you to stay somewhere or be quiet or hide, will you listen to him?" I nodded again. I felt so intimidated. "Good." He stood up and turned to Jake. "I am trusting you with the life of my daughter. The only daughter I will ever have." Jake half laughed.

"After what happened when she was born do you think I would let anything happen to her? I would die a hundred times to save her." Then Dad nodded. I had no idea what they were talking about. But Dad held out his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Jake shook it.

As we were about to pull out of the driveway, Mom shouted "Don't have too much fun without us!" And Dad just sighed. Emmet didn't talk much as he drove us to the airport. Once we got there, he gave me a huge bear hug and wet kiss on the cheek. "gross." I said as he put me back on the ground. "We have a private plane?" Jake asked, as if he forgot Alice had said that earlier, staring at the small air craft. "Yep." Emmet said, then leaning in toward Jake said, "Don't try any funny stuff on my niece. You got that?"

Then they both laughed. If anything happened to me I wanted to remember this moment, wolf and vampire getting along. As we pulled off the runway I stared down at the small town I had never left my whole life.

I was going somewhere new. Somewhere with Jake. What could be better? I fell asleep and was woken up by Jacob as we landed. We then took the boat over to Isle Esme. It was even more beautiful than my family described it. The fridge was full of food! The one bedroom had two separate beds, which I thought was funny because Mom and Dad always explained the canopy on the one bed and would laugh a little.

I plopped down on the bed. "Don't you want to get out of those jeans?" Jake said from the other side of the room. I slowly sat up and he stood there shirtless, getting ready for bed. "Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" I asked throwing a pillow at him. He caught it. "I sleep like this." He said lying down on his bed. "Oh really?" I said, standing up and walking towards his bed.

I jumped on him and we started wrestling. We fell off the bed and I was pretty sure I was winning we heard a pounding on the glass door.


	6. Stranger?

** Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. It makes my day! And please keep commenting, also if you have any suggestions, please let me know! :)**

Jake and I froze. I was on top of him, my legs had been squeezing his together so he couldn't move. His eyes seemed as though they were going to pop out of his head. He practically threw me off of him and whispered "Get under the bed! Now!" Terrified, I crawled under my bed, which was the closest and pressed my back against the wall. I could hear Jake quietly walking towards the door.

He paused at what I assumed to be every window. Then I heard the door open. "Can I help you?" He asked in a surprisingly formal manner. There was no response. A little while later, but what seemed like an eternity a thought suddenly popped into my head. What if he said that and then whoever was there grabbed him and he needed my help right now? I pressed myself even close to the wall, if that was even possible and listened intently. "Can I help you?" I heard Jacob ask again. My speeding heart rate slowed slightly. I heard foot falls and held my breath.

"Excuse me, but you can't just-" Jake stopped talking. There was a moment of silence. I knew they were in the room. I couldn't hold my breath much longer. And I didn't want to breath in with a gush. "Who are you?" He asked.

What was going on? Why weren't they talking? Finally I took a breath in. I tried to make it quiet but it wasn't quiet enough. The bed skirt swished up and I saw a middle-aged woman staring at me. Her beady eyes bore a hole in mine. Then she disappeared. Jacob must have grabbed her because I could hear her yelling in some strange tongue. Since she saw me I crawled out from under the bed, shaking but alright.

I pulled myself off the floor and just saw Jake bringing the woman outside and slamming the door shut behind her. "Who the hell was that?" I said, sitting on my bed, hands shaking violently in my lap. "I have no idea Ness." Jake said walking back into the bedroom and sitting next to me. "Maybe we should call Dad." I said, staring at my hands, willing them to stop shaking.

Jake saw and cupped them in his own warm hands. It made my hands stop but my whole body started shaking, I couldn't get rid of that image of the woman staring at me under the bed. Jake hugged me. He rocked me back and forth until I stopped shaking. Then he stood up and closed the blinds and curtains in all the rooms in the house, as well as bolting the front door. "Thanks." I said quietly. I didn't want her to have a chance to get back into this house. "She seemed human." I mentioned as Jacob came back into the bedroom with a board game and two chocolate milks. "She was." Jake said back.

"But she could have been sent by the Volturi" Jacob said. "They may have wanted to send a messenger and not come here as themselves. You know to check if you were here." I drank some chocolate milk. "I'm going to call Dad." I said, since Jake hadn't answered when I'd asked. He groaned slightly but handed me a phone. I dialed Dad's cell phone number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Did you get there? Are you safe? Is there food in the fridge and cupboards?"

"Yes Daddy." I said, making a crazy sign with my finger around my head. "We are here, safe and drinking chocolate milk."

I could hear a sigh of relief from the other end. "Now I don't want to freak you out but I just think you should know that a person came to the house tonight-" "Can I talk to him?" Jake interrupted. Since I knew he could tell the story better I handed the phone to him while I could hear Dad freaking out on the other end,

"Alice? Did you see something coming towards them? Why didn't you see this?" "Hello?" Jake said calmly walking out of the bedroom. After that I could only hear Jake's side. "We're fine." "yes." "I carried her outside." "What did she look like? Well, she was slightly short, I think she was a native to the other islands or something and she did not speak english."

There was a long pause.

"Yes… she had black hair." "It was in a ponytail. And she had brown eyes." "She never told me her name." There was another pause. "Okay. Yes, you can call us in the morning." "Sure no problem." "You too, bye."

Jake wandered back and plopped himself on the floor. "He said to call back in the morning if she comes back. But he was pretty sure he knew who it was." "Who was it?" I asked eagerly leaning towards him as if it were a secret. "He wouldn't tell me, he just said she was probably okay." "You didn't ask for more information?" "No Nessie. He's Edward. Do you think he would have gave it to me?"

"No." I said sitting back, defeated. "Want to play?" He asked pointing to the board game in front of us.

"Monopoly?" I said, staring at Jake with my eyebrows raise. "Do you want to play chess instead?" "Yes please!" I said as I jumped up and ran into the living room to grab the game. "Okay. You know you could have brought Monopoly back with you!" Shouted Jacob from the other room. Whoops. I grabbed chess and walked back into the room. "I really want to know who that woman was." I said as we set up the pieces.

"You think I don't?" Jake said, laughing. "Why don't I call Dad back?" I said leaning towards Jacob to grab the phone from where it lay next to him. "Edward has enough to worry about. He doesn't need another phone call for him to get worried about." "He already is worried about what happened." I groaned sitting back down across from Jake, leaning against my bed. We played one game, I won, of course and then we got ready for bed.

Alice packed me ridiculous pink pajamas with little stripes of lighter pink on them.

As I fell asleep I dreamed of the woman finding me under the bed, again and again and again. I woke up in the middle of the night to find her standing above my bed. I screamed and Jacob phased.


	7. Pancakes in the Morning

The woman standing above my bed screeched when Jake phased and she saw him. He stood there growling, staring at her with angry eyes. I tried to sit up, stand up, do something but I couldn't. I was frozen to the spot. The woman backed up into the wall at the foot of my bed yelling some chant in a different language. Jake advanced towards her.

The phone that was sitting on the floor from last night rang. I managed to fall out of bed and grab it. "Hello?" I said. "Don't let him hurt her." Dad's voice rang clearly on the other end. "Did you hear me?" He said. "Tell him to back off and then give the phone to her. Alice didn't see this coming in time." "Okay… hold on." I said, hoping Dad knew what he was doing and that she wasn't some crazy lady.

I put the phone on Jake's bed and said "Jake. Stop." He was just putting his paw up as if he was planning on ripping her to shreds. He paused, turned to me and tilted his head sideways. "Please." I said, looking deep into his eyes. His paw returned to the ground. "Go get dressed." I said to him in an authoritative manner. He left the room, staring hard at the woman as he left. I grabbed the phone and handed it to the shaking woman, still against the wall. She had a conversation with Dad in the unknown language and I could tell when she was getting yelled at.

Finally she got of the phone, hung up, handed it back to me and said, with a strong accent "sorry." I didn't know what to say. Should I say it's okay? She terrorized me. I wasn't really about ready to forgive her. After an awkward silence and as she turned to leave, I said "Who are you?" With her back to me she paused and responded one word, "maid." I sighed. She wasn't some part of the Volturi.

I poured myself a glass of apple juice and made a personal pizza; which I was eating, when Jake came back in, with only a towel on. "Did you take a shower?" I asked. "No." He said quietly as he sat down across from me at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry I told you to back off, but Dad called and said I should tell you to." "It's fine." But he didn't make eye contact with me. "I'm sorry Jacob. I just-" "It's fine." Jake said getting up and walking towards the bedroom. I quickly swallowed the rest of the mouthful of pizza and stood up. "Jacob!"

There was no response. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as fun after all. I walked into the bedroom after cleaning up my food. After getting changed into my pj's I lay down on my bed, trying to fall asleep. "Nessie?" I heard Jake say in the dark. "Yeah?" I responded, suddenly realizing if he was awake that entire time he would have seen me naked when I was getting changed.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you earlier. I just didn't want anyone here finding out what I am." "What you are?" I said quietly. "What about me? I'm a half vampire, half human. I am way more messed up than you." I could imagine him smiling. We fell asleep then. I woke up to the smell of smoke and checked the clock. Ten in the morning! I nearly jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

There was Jacob. Trying to make pancakes. And burning them in the process. I pushed him out of my way with my hip and flipped the pancake he was making into the trash. "Sorry." he mumbled. "It was black Jake." I said laughing to myself. "I'll just watch you make them." He sounded defeated as he walked over to the other side of the counter and sat down on a stool. "You were trying, and that is what matters. Plus it's the thought that counts!" I added as I heard his stomach growl.

"Or it's because you're starving." He nodded. And then just sat there and watched me pour batter, flip the pancakes and put them on plates. "I wonder what's going on at home." I said. I hadn't really thought about what was happening at home. I was so immersed in making pancakes. "I don't know." Jake said looking up at me. "Do you want to get the syrup, butter and whipped cream?"

He jumped at the chance to help and grabbed all three things out of the fridge. "At the table?" He asked. "Yes please." I said. He put the stuff down and went back to sitting at the counter watching me. I finally finished. There was my plate of three pancakes and his plate of seven. "Phanks." He said minutes later, a mouthful of pancake preventing him from pronouncing the word correctly.

I smiled, cutting and eating my first bite. "What do you want to do today?" I asked. "We could swim, hike, do whatever." Jacob said, sounding excited. "Okay." "Do you think Dad will call?" Jake just shrugged. As if on cue the phone rang. "I'll get it." I said, getting up and grabbing the phone. "Hi Daddy." I said, sitting back down at the table.

"Hi Ness. How was last night?"

"It was fine, after that lady left."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to just show up. I told her to check on you guys so…"

There was a pause, "so you know you weren't… getting into any trouble."

"Seriously, Daddy?" I said.

"I just wanted her to check in on you, and not in the middle of the night! I told her I would call her when I wanted her to check on you. And she won't scare you next time."

"You gave Jake and I a scare." I said. "I know. It's just Alice didn't see this coming and it happened and I'm sorry Nessie. I love you, okay?"

"yeah, yeah. Love you too Daddy. What's going on up there? anything I need to know about?" "The Volturi came back last night. This time it was Jane and Arrow. They asked us questions. But don't worry about us. Please Nessie, just enjoy yourself. Have fun and listen to Jacob." "Are you guys okay?" I asked sensing fear in his voice. "Yes. For now." A few minutes later I hung up the phone. "Jake, I think we need to go back. It sounds like the Volturi are going to hurt my family."


	8. Going Home?

**** I apologize for this being so short. My next one will be much longer. I have big plans for chapter nine! :) Stay tuned please!*****

I was in the bedroom packing when Jacob walked in to the doorway. "Nessie." He said in a concerned tone.

"Can you think about this for a second? The Volturi want you. Your family is going to fight for you. The wolf pack is going to fight for you. By going back there you will ruin all their work and effort to keep you safe. You may end up killing yourself, and I can't let you do that." I rolled my eyes. "Jake. You don't need to be a hero. I'm going home. And you can too. It's fine-"

"No Nessie. It's not fine. I won't let you do this to yourself." I was getting frustrated and just wanted to go. He had no control over me. And I needed to help my family. "You don't own me Jacob Black." I said as I violently threw clothes into my suitcase.

"You're right. You're completely right Ness. But my job was to keep you safe. What did Edward say to you?" I sighed, balling up the shorts I was holding. "He said to listen to you. But-" "And what did you say back?" I threw the balled up shorts on top of all my neatly piled clothes. "I said I would. But-"

"Then there is no but. Instead of being sad all day, let's go out and swim and have fun, okay?" "I don't think so. Because I am going home." I picked up the shorts and folded them neatly. "No. You're not." Jake said, walking towards me.

"I can do whatever I want. I am not a baby anymore Jake. And I would rather not go home to see my family dead, sprawled across the front lawn. And I highly doubt you want to see your wolf pack dead either."

"We won't. I don't care," he seemed to have a hard time saying 'care', "what happens back home, as long as you are safe. And you are safe here. So we are staying." I wanted so badly to win this war. I wanted so badly to tell him I would go home and fight with my family. I wanted also, in part, to seem brave. Because I was. I was strong. And I could handle anything the Volturi chose to throw my way. Without thinking much I blurted, "Why did you kiss me three nights ago?" I immediately regretted asking the question the minute it came out of my mouth. A slight red flush came over Jacob's cheeks. He glanced at the floor. Heat rose in my face and I looked at the wall, suddenly it was really interesting.

After a long, and rather awkward silence Jake said, "I don't know." That was not the answer I wanted, but I also didn't want to push him anymore for answers. "Oh." Was all I said.

"I'm sorry Nessie." He said coming to sit on my bed. "I guess," another awkward pause, "I guess I didn't want you to feel unloved. Because your family, and I love you and care about you." I sank onto my bed. To hear Jake say 'I, love and you' in the same sentence was a miracle. I had nothing to say. "Are you okay?" He asked me quietly. "Yes." I replied, avoiding eye contact. I suddenly jumped up.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" I had made up my mind. Since he didn't want me to leave I wouldn't. It was that simple. Arguing about it earlier seemed really stupid. I got changed into my bathing suit, a bikini with daises on it. "The water is really warm!" Jake yelled, from the distance. I let the water lap up at my toes. It was warm. I scrunched my toes in the sand. "It is!" I shouted back. And then, leaving my worries about the Voluturi in the sand, I ran into the water. Whatever tomorrow brought, I knew that today I had the day to spend with Jacob Black. And at that moment that was all I needed. Little did I know what was going on at home...


	9. What Esme Did

Jake and I spent about half the day swimming and the other half exploring. We didn't even stop for lunch at the house. By the time we got back I was starving. I turned the stove on to throw a pizza in the oven and Jake sat down on the couch, his stomach grumbling loudly.

"Do you want to call Edward to say good night?"

"Don't you think I talk enough to him? He calls all the time Jake."

"You're right, but it is time to go to eat dinner and he may be waiting for a phone call."

"I bet he's been waiting by the phone all day." I said, defediatly popping the pizza in the oven before reached over the counter for the phone.

As I did I saw the red, message button flashing. I leaned against the counter, knowing this would be a long message of 'be safe, blah blah' and I pressed play. "Nessie. Please pick up the phone." It was Dad and he sounded urgent. Jacob sat up watching the message machine too. "Please, if you are home, pick up the phone. I need to talk to you. It's important." Then he sounded defeated. "Call me back."

The machine lady told me that it was left about eight hours ago, it also let me know there were more messages, it went on to message two, "Ness, pick up." This time it was Emmet. "You don't understand. I don't care what you are doing, you just need to pick up. It's about your safety." He hung up. There was a third message from Carlisle, a fourth from Alice,

"Please Renesmee, I need you to answer the phone." Alice's voice was calm, but commanding. A fifth message was from Mom. And the sixth was from Dad, "You need to pick up. If you don't call me back, I'm coming out there. You have thirty minutes." I checked the clock, the lady's electronic voice on the phone told me it was left twenty minutes ago.

I dialed Dad's cell as fast as I could as Jake got up and looked out windows. "Hi. Dad? It's me."

"Where have you been?"

"Does it matter? What did you have to tell me that was so important practically everyone in the family had to leave a message?"

"Listen. You and Jake need to pack up your things and get to Italy."

"Italy?" I said, shocked. "That's where they live Dad."

"I know. But they aren't all there and you will be safest there. I have a plane ready for you and everything. The maid will meet you there in five minutes, I will call her."

"Dad, can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Jane got to Esme and broke her. She told where you are. But now only I know where you will be going. Nobody else. Not even Mom. Don't tell anyone. Don't tell anyone in the family, the pilot, the maid, anybody."

"Okay, okay." I said starting to get nervous. "Why does it matter that she knows?"

"She will come find you, which is probably what she is having Alec do now."

"Who is Alec?"

"I can't talk Renesmee. Ask Jake when you are safely in the hotel in Italy and he'll tell you. Right now you need to pack."

"Okay. Bye."

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Daddy. Bye."

"Bye."

The second I hung up the phone I told Jacob what we had to do. We both went into the bedroom and threw all our clothes in our suitcases. "Dammit! I forgot about the pizza!" I said as I abandoned my bag and ran to the kitchen. It was burned beyond any help I could provide. I threw it outside and ran back to finish packing. "Pizza?" Jake said as he threw a pair of socks in his suitcase. I could tell he was hungry.

"It burned." I said guiltily. He tried to smile. "I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"It's okay. We'll eat when we get to Italy. Your Dad gave me a ton of money." I smiled to myself. "Of course." We were packed in three minutes, not five and the woman who scared us to death took another five minutes to get there, in which Jake paced. She drove the boat to the dock, where we thanked her and took a cab to the airport. We had out own private plane.

Clearly Dad did not trust anyone. But he must have known we didn't have any dinner because the flight attendant served full dinners. I had macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes, and a salad. While Jake had the meatiest thing on the menu. The flight attendant seemed to like Jake, who didn't, and would smile a bigger smile towards him than me.

When we landed and were getting ready to leave she came up to him, whispered something in his ear and tried handing him a piece of paper. He seemed a little taken aback and said, when she moved away.

"We're actually dating." She turned bright red and said "Oh,…. that's great!" through her teeth. My jaw almost dropped. I guess he just needed an escape route from getting that piece of paper. Which probably, now that I think of it had her phone number on it. I managed a smile and we got off the plane.

From there I had no idea where we were going. A taxi met us outside the plane and told us that Dad hired him. I didn't know if I should trust him but Jake said we could. So he drove us to the hotel. It was really nice. We got to the lobby where we got the key and went up to our room. The phone rang about half an hour later as we were unpacking.

"Hello?" I said.

"I'm glad you got there safely." Dad's voice said on the other end, sounding relieved.

"Me too." I said back.

"Just wanted to make sure you got there. And I don't want you leaving your room tomorrow. That means Jake too. You need to stick together. And because you can't go anywhere you can order food from the menu and drink all the stuff they put in the fridge."

"I really wanted to explore tomorrow."

"I know sweetie. Once this is all sorted out, I promise we can all go out to Italy and explore. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, as I hung up the phone. I sat down on my bed, clearly looking deflated because Jake asked me, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just we can't go anywhere tomorrow. Like exploring." "That sucks." Jake said. "But they seem to have games we can have brought up to our room, and on demand movies." I could tell he was trying to make me feel better so I managed a smile. "Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad." I said walking towards the bathroom to get changed and shower.

"It won't be. I promise." Jake said as I closed the bathroom door.

As I fell asleep I dreamt about Jane, the girl at the party, hurting Esme. How could someone who seemed so nice, be so evil? Why would she want to kill me?

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs, bacon and toast with butter and jam. Jake and I watched a movie, played chess, monopoly and Clue; he won every time, and we ordered lots of food to try.

At the end of the day the phone rang again. "Hello?" Jake said, picking it up faster than me. As the person said something back Jacob's face looked more and more worried as he stared at me. "What is it?" I asked, my heart pounding all the way up to my throat. He signaled me to be quiet as he sank down on his bed, putting his head in his now shaking hands.


	10. What is Imprinting?

After a few more minutes Jake placed the phone back on the receiver with a shaky hand. I immediately sat down next to him as he just sat there, staring across the room at the wall. "What happened?" I finally asked, glancing sideways at him. There was a long silence.

I almost didn't want to know. I almost didn't want to know what happened. I didn't want to know the truth. Did someone die? Was it someone in my family or one of the wolves? As much as I hated myself for thinking it I was hoping Jake would name one of his friends, not one of my family. The silence was killing me. All I could head was the hum of the fridge.

"Well?" I asked, quietly, my voice cracking slightly.

"That was Edward." Jake said, his voice trembling.

"What happened?" I repeated. I didn't care who called. I needed to know what happened!

"It's Leah." Jake said. I almost sighed in relief but held it. Jake never really got along with Leah so why would he be so upset? I guess she was still one of his own.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, gently rubbing his back.

"She was bitten." My hand stopped. That was worse than dying. It's better to die than get bitten. "It was one of the Volturi and Carlisle is trying to take the venom out of her." He inhaled quickly. "But she also broke both legs and can't seem to change back into wolf form." There was another silence. "He doesn't know if she'll make it." I never really liked Leah. She always seemed jealous of all the time Jake spent with me instead of her. "I'm sorry." I said again. There was more silence, with humming as the only noise.

"Do you feel like you need to go back?" I said. "No. I promised Edward I would keep you safe. I will keep you safe until the day I die." "That was intense." I said, trying to laugh a little. Jacob cracked a smile. "Do you want to watch another movie and order some desert?" I asked, hoping I would cheer him up. "That sounds like a good idea." Jake said, getting up slowly.

I sprung up too. Jake grabbed me then, and pulled me into a bear hug. I laughed, trying desperately to get away. He slammed me on the ground. Oh, it was on. I fought and we wrestled until we heard someone ask outside if everything was okay. Jake got off of me declaring he won. "Whatever." I giggled, brushing myself off and adjusting my clothes. We ordered ice cream sundaes with whipped cream and cherries.

We watched some comedy, which was really stupid if you ask me, but Jake liked it, and the half of my ice cream he inhaled. As we each lay in our beds that night I asked, "Do you think the fight is getting physical?"

"Since Leah was hurt pretty badly, I would assume it is."

"I don't think anyone should have to fight for me like that." I said back. "I never want anyone to die for me. Ever." "I would die for you." Jake said in the darkness. My heart practically exploded. "I would die for you too." I said back as I drifted off into dream land. Something heavy landed on me. I opened my eyes to see a half naked Jacob Black sitting on top of me. "What are you doing?" I said, trying to push him off.

"You're not strong enough. And this morning I've decided you need to get stronger. In three days I want you to be able to push me off of you. For defense." "Jake, when am I going to have to push you off me?" "Well, now, if you want to eat breakfast." I could see the muffins and cereal on the table. "Please Jake." I whined. As much as I hated whining it got me what I wanted, with Jake.

"Nope." He said. So I shoved him in the chest as hard as I could. He moved backwards, wavering. This was my chance. I pushed him harder. He didn't move that time. "Okay. I get it. Let me eat." I said in protest. "Fine." He got off of me and tossed me a muffin. I ate it greedily, although I was hungry for some real food. Animals. I wanted to hunt. We spent most of the day doing strengthening exercises. By the end of day one I could push Jacob off of me. "You're good." He chuckled as I moved him a fifth time. "I don't get tired." I said.

The phone rang. Probably just Dad saying goodnight. Jake got to the phone first. "Hello?" "Yes." "How's Leah?" "Really?" "That's great!" My heart sank with jealousy. Jake and Leah had a connection. They were both wolves, something I wasn't. I had nothing to connect myself to Jacob and now maybe we would go back and he and Leah would date or something.

"See you then." Jake said then hung up the phone. "We can go home! The Volturi have left for now and will reassess how they want to deal with communicating with you. Which I don't like the sound of but it could be worse." I managed a wry smile. "That's good." I began packing, the second time in less than a week. "How's Leah?" I asked, not really caring to hear the answer. "She's doing better apparently. Much better." "Good." I repeated. "You okay?" Jake said, pausing his packing. "Just fine." I said back.

This was my chance. I had just had about four days to say something to him. To tell him how much I loved him. We got off the plane and Dad met us there. We each went to our own homes, with Jake promising to visit the next day. "How was everything?" Dad asked as we drove home. "Fine." I said looking straight at the windshield. "Just fine? What did you do?"

"Not much. I can show you when we get home." I said. We sat down on the couch and I placed my hand in his, showing him everything we did, minus the wrestling and the feelings I felt towards Jake.

"Are you hungry?" Alice chirped, skipping into the living room. "No. Just tired. But thanks anyways Alice." I walked upstairs and was almost asleep when I heard a rock hit my window. I opened the shade and saw Jake standing below. I unlocked and opened my window. As he jumped in my room he said "You do know you shouldn't let strangers in your room right?"

"I know, I know." I responded, locking the window behind him. I crawled back into bed as he sat down on the edge of it. Mom and Dad were fine with Jake spending the night as long as he just sat on my bed. "I was thinking we could visit Leah in the morning." Jake said. I sighed. Not this Leah thing again. "Maybe you should go alone. She doesn't seem to like me." I said.

"She doesn't like me either." Jake said defensively. "She doesn't like anyone." I laughed. "Please Nessie. It will be fun, I promise." I finally agreed and the next afternoon I was sitting in a hospital waiting room with Jake, and a huge bouquet of flowers from Alice, of course. "You can visit her now." A nurse said, looking Jake up and down. I glared at her.

"Thank you." I said. We walked in. Leah was lying on a bed, both legs up in slings, a huge black eye and a small bite mark on her collarbone. It musth have been a newborn, they clearly didn't know where to bite her.

"Hi Leah." I said. She kept staring at the ceiling. Jake offered me a seat and I sat closest to her bed.

"I'm so sorry this happened." I said, still awkwardly holding the flowers. "Alice wanted me to bring you these flowers." "You can put them there." She said, frailly pointing to an empty vase. I did. "How are you doing Leah?" Jake asked, looking a tad bit concerned for her. "Fine." "I never should have let this happen. I should have stopped it. I should have just handed myself-"

"Don't say that." Jake said interrupting me. He was trembling as if he was about to phase. "I need, some air." He finished. He couldn't leave me here. I shot him a glare as he excused himself, Leah still staring at the ceiling. I could hear the sound of a fan somewhere far off.

Finally, in order to break the silence I said, "how are you feeling?" "How do you think?" She shot back, transferring her stare at me. "Why do you hate me?" "Hate you?" She said. My heart raced. Why did I just say that? I didn't mean to. I was just so sick and tired of her being so evil to me.

"You have Jake. I have no one." I was confused. "Well, if you were nicer to him, maybe Jake would want to be your friend too." I was trying to sound reasonable but it seemed more like I was talking to a kindergartener. "You're not just friends." Leah said. Did she know he kissed me?

"What?" She said when she saw the look of shock on my face. "Did Jakey never tell you about imprinting?" It sounded weird.

"Imprinting?" I repeated. "Yes, imprinting. It's when-"

"I'm back!" Jacob said, making quite an entrance. "Jake what is-"

"I think you should probably go home Nessie. I called Edward. He's coming by." He shot Leah an evil stare. "Do you want to hang out on Saturday?" I asked Leah as Jake tried to push me out of the room.

"I'll be here!" She shouted back. She almost sounded happy, like she couldn't wait to see me. As I walked out of the hospital by myself in the pouring rain I couldn't wait until Saturday to see Leah. I needed to know about this whole imprinting thing.


	11. Imprinting and Jacob Black

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy with college applications. I've already started my next chapter! So it will be up soon! :)**

Saturday seemed to take forever to arrive. I was both nervous and excited to talk to Leah. What would she tell me? Saturday morning while I was eating a bowl of cereal, Jake came over and asked if I wanted to spend the day with him. When I told him I was going to visit Leah, he pointed out how much more fun we would have. "It's fine Jake. I actually want to talk to her. Plus she probably hasn't had many visitors."

"I'll go with you then. I don't want you to go alone." I gave him a look. "Seriously? I'm not a little seven year old. I'm seventeen. I am going alone. You can drive me there if you want to but that is it."

"Nessie. I just want to make sure she doesn't hurt you. I trust you." "Then if you trust me, trust Leah too." I said, cleaning out the rest of my bowl. Jake seemed defeated. "Fine. But I am picking you up." "Great." I said. "We can hang out afterwards." The drive to the hospital was quiet after the bickering. When Jake parked he turned to me. "I will be in in one hour-"

"I'll be out when I am done. If you want to leave I'll call Dad." He sighed. "Bye." I said opening my door and stepping out towards the tall, rather cold looking building. "Hi." I said to the man at the front desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" He said, not even looking up. "I am here to visit Leah Clearwater." After a minute he still didn't look up. "She doesn't have any expected visitors today." He said dully. Had she forgotten? "My name is Renesmee Cullen and I saw her a few days ago and she said I could visit." I was getting angry. Finally he looked up.

"Oh." He said staring at me. What was his problem? I managed an awkward smile. "She is right down that hallway, and take a left." He said pointing. "Thank you." I said. I had no idea why he just let me go, but I was glad he did. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard. "Hi Leah." I said walking in and standing near her bed. "Close the door." She said harshly. I did.

"And if you want to her this story you are going to want to sit down." She said staring at a chair in the corner. I dragged it over and sat next to her bed. She was not in a good mood today. "So…" I said after a few minutes of painful silence. "What can you tell me about this imprinting thing?" "I can't." Leah said, sounding final. "What do you mean you can't?" This morning was not going well for me. "Jake doesn't want-" "Right now," I said, anger clear in my voice, "I am not very happy with Jake, so please tell me." There was more silence. "Okay." Leah said happily. "But remember, if he asks you don't tell him I told you and if he finds out tell him you wanted to know."

"Okay, I will." I said back. "Well," pain sounding in her voice as she managed to sit up in her bed. "Imprinting happens with every wolf. Well maybe not every wolf because I haven't imprinted but it is supposed to happen to every wolf." I listened intently. "And it is basically when a wolf pack member meets someone and immediately falls in love. Well, not immediately because he or she has to see them grow up before then. But as they grow the wolf is their best friend all the time. They never leave their imprints side.

They love them unconditionally. They would even die for them." I was trying to soak all the information up like a sponge. "It happens whenever the wolf sees the imprintee for the first time. The wolf member who imprints doesn't age until the imprintee catches up in age. Or may never age again if the imprintee…" She paused, letting her sentence hang before slowly whispering "immortal." I was now so angry at Jacob. How could he have? "Thanks Leah." I said vaguely standing up. "I have to go now."

"Nessie!" She shouted after me as I was walking down the hall. I turned around and stood in her door way. "Please don't tell Jake about what I told you. And you are welcome to come by here anytime to visit. I'm starting to kind of like you." Without really listening I responded, "yeah Leah, no problem." And left. There was Jake. Sitting in the car in the same parking space.

I got in and slammed the door. "Whoa! Ness. No need to slam things here." "Why didn't you tell me!" I shouted at him. "What?" Jake said looking completely clueless. I didn't respond. I wanted him to think about it. After ten minutes of silence, except the humming of the car Jake said "Nessie, I honestly don't know what you are talking about." We pulled into my driveway and before the car even stopped I jumped out, ran in the house and upstairs to my bedroom where I closed the door and locked it. My whole family decided it was a good day to go hunting. Great. I lay down on my bed, curled up in a ball, crying. Why didn't he tell me? I thought as I pulled the sheets around me.


	12. What is Love

***I am not sure if this is appropriate for the rating I gave my story so maybe I can change the rating? Not really sure if I can. Please keep leaving comments! I LOVE getting them! :)***

I could hear Jake walking up the stairs. Then the inevitable knock on the door. "Ness? Please open the door." "No." I said through tears. "Come on. I want to talk to you." There was silence except for my sobs. I waited an hour. I knew he was right outside the door sitting there. Waiting. Finally I got up and unlocked the door. "What?" I said as he stood up and tried to hug me. "Tell me please Nessie, what is going on?" "Imprinting." I said through more tears. I could hear him inhale quickly. "Why?" I asked. "Why what?" He said in a quiet voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nessie… this is not how I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to make your own decision." I backed away from him. "You kissed me." I said angrily.

"I know." Jake said, staring me right in the eyes. "I wanted you to choose for yourself who you love." "I have." I said in a whisper. His eyes softened. "Who do you love?" He asked tentatively. "Jake, I have spent my whole life, however short it's been so far with you. We have spent every day together. And Leah tells me there is this thing called imprinting!" My voice rang throughout the house. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't." Jacob responded firmly. "Well, I would kind of have liked to have known!" I yelled. "Because someday you just won't be there. You won't see me anymore because you will be too preoccupied with your imprint. And then where will I be?" A stunned look crossed Jake's face.

"What?" he said. "You know it will happen. You know it will." I said back. "I don't know what you mean." he said back looking dumbfounded. "When you imprint on someone you will never see me again." I said slowly hoping this time it would make sense. "Nessie…." Jake said slowly. "I have imprinted."

"What?" I was shocked. "On who? Where is she?" I wanted to fight her. To make her run away so I could have Jake all to myself. "She is standing in front of me." He said.

My heart missed a beat, I drew in a sharp breath. "Me?" I asked slowly, not wanting to hear him say no. "Yes you." He said wiping a tear from my cheek. "I've always loved you."

I practically jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist hugging him so tightly. "I've always loved you too." I said into his chest. He laughed, kissing the top of my head like he used to do when I was little. I let go of him and stood there, looking deep into his chocolaty brown eyes. Finally I leaned on tip toe and let my lips touch his briefly. Then I just stood there staring at him. He leaned down and kissed me.

This time the kiss was stronger, more intense almost urgent. I was trying to keep my heart from beating out my chest and trying to still breath. He pulled away. I smiled, biting my lip. I pounced on him and started kissing him again, this time I trailed down his neck and got to his collar bone. He moaned slightly grabbing my back. I pushed him down on the ground, flat on his back and continued kissing him. I ripped his shirt off and kissed his chest going down to his stomach and the start of his shorts.

"Nessie." he moaned loudly. I ignored him. He grabbed my hands when I started to undo his pants. Shocked I looked at him. "What?" I said.

"We need to stop." he said, struggling to sit up. I could see he was shaking. "No we don't." I said angrily, trying to get a hold of his pants again. "Stop." he said in a commanding voice. I sat up then too looking at him.

"I love you." he said quietly. "I love you too." I said as we sat in the hall. "I just…I need to make sure I don't hurt you." He said looking at the floor. I laughed. "Hurt me?" I said. "Are you kidding me? Jake, none of that was hurting me." I said. "If anything I should make sure I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't." he said, still staring at the floor. "You have to trust me." I said reaching out to grab his hand.

"I do. I just don't trust myself." "Jake, you aren't a vampire." "I know but I don't know if I would be able to stop if…"

"if what?" I asked. "If it hurt." I sighed. "You won't." I said back. "I trust you." Suddenly I heard the door open downstairs and slam.

"Renesmee?" I could hear Dad's voice ring. He was not happy. Jake and I stood up and I threw his shirt at him. He put it back on and we creeped into my room to sit down and pretend we were talking about something. Anything. My mind was surging with thoughts of Jake and I when I really needed to think about something, anything else. "Calm down Edward." I heard Mom say. Thank goodness she was there. She would sort him out. "How can I calm down when I know full well Jacob and Nessie were-" He stopped. I heard Mom gasp.

"What?" She said. "He stopped her but-" I could tell he was mad. More than mad. he was furious. I didn't know what to say or do so Jake grabbed a deck of cards from my desk and dealt them. "Renesmee?" Mom shouted from downstairs. I groaned. "I'm right here." Jake whispered. "What?" I shouted." "Come down here." I stood up and Jake did too. "Bring your cards." He whispered. As we stepped down the last stair and rounded the corner my parents stood in the living room looking furious. I stood closer to Jake who wrapped his arm around me. So much for the war being over. I thought.


	13. Running Away

****Wow, this chapter is short. Over Christmas break I will be adding some more chapters. I know now where I want this story to go. :)*****

"I need to talk with you." Dad said staring at me. Mom just looked stunned. Her mouth was hanging open. I started walking towards Dad, Jake's arm still around my waist holding me close. "Alone." Dad growled. "I think you should go home Jake." Mom said quickly. "I'd rather not." Jake said standing his ground. "I'd rather you did." Dad said through his teeth.

Jake squeezed my waist and turned me towards him. As I looked in his eyes my heart started beating fast again. "Is it okay if I-"

"Yes." I finished. He bent down and kissed me softly on the forehead. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. Finally Jake turned towards Dad. "You knew it was coming Edward." Was all he said as he turned and left the house. I stood there. I felt weak and unprotected. I had no idea why though, they were just my parents.

"Nessie." Mom finally said quietly, because Dad clearly didn't want to say anything. "Come sit down." She backed up and sat on the couch. Dad stood frozen to the spot so I walked by him and sat next to Mom. "Nessie," she began slowly, "Dad and I love you-" "You guys did it! You probably still do it all the time!" I said standing up. I had no idea where I was coming from or where I was going to go with it but I continued "It's normal. People do it all the time!" "You're different Renesmee." Dad's voice boomed.

"How am I different? I'm no more different than you!" I shouted back, standing up. "And I love him." There was a painful silence. Dad finally filled it by saying "You're being ridiculous."

"Really?" I said chocking back tears, what about love didn't they understand? They would tell me their love story all the time when I was little. What was so different about now? When there was no response I ran out the door, towards Jake's house. I wished I could just stop crying about everything but my life was in danger just a few days earlier and now my parents don't want me to be in love?

What was wrong with the world? Suddenly I stopped. The woods were silent. But I knew there was someone out there.

"Hello?" I called. Then they jumped down from a tree. "Hello." I had never seen this vampire before. But I knew they were a vampire by their blood red eyes. They must be starving I thought, as I took a step back. He was kind of beautiful. "My name is Alec." He said quietly, holding out his hand, waiting for me to take it. "Hi." I said tentatively shaking his hand.

"Don't be scared but I am from the Volturi." My hand shot away from his. Where were they? I looked around, searching for more. He looked bemused and leaned against the tree he jumped from. "It's just me." He said. "What do you want?" I asked, cautiously. "I want you to come back to Italy with me. You can meet everyone." "What do you mean meet everyone?"

"The Volturi are excited to meet you. You do know there are more of us than Jane and I right?" "Yes." I lied. "Come back and meet everyone." he said again smiling and approaching me. "Don't walk any closer." I said, watching his feet. He put his hands up. "Okay Renesmee." He said quietly. His voice was smooth like velvet and it sort of drew me in. I suddenly wanted to go with him. I wanted to go visit Italy and meet the rest of the Volturi. I wanted to leave Forks and everything I had and start anew.


	14. Cars, Pasta and Sauce

***I LOVE reading your comments! I am not sure how to respond, but thank you and keep them coming! :)***

No Renesmee, I thought, shaking my head. What was I thinking? "I'm sorry… um.. Alec," I emphasized his name. "But I don't think this would be a good idea. But maybe some other time." I tried to sound cheery. I didn't want to hear his smooth as silk voice. I wanted to never hear him speak so he wouldn't mess up my thinking. He opened his mouth to speak but I ran towards Jake's house, fast.I ran so fast, branches were scratching my face and were creating little bleeding tears on my cheeks. I burst through his front door.

"Jake?" I called. Billy wheeled around the corner from watching his game on TV. "Everything okay?" he asked me, looking worried. "Yeah, everything's fine." I responded absentmindedly. "Is Jake home?" "Yes, he is. Jake!" Billy called. I pushed by him and ran to his room opening the door without knocking. Jake was standing there in his boxers, holding two shirts in front of him. I froze. He looked at me."Sorry." I mumbled, turning to leave. "Ness, it's fine." He replied. My face felt hot and red. I stared at the floor. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I got angry at Mom and Dad." He laughed. "Who doesn't get mad at their parents every now and then?" He put the shirts down and grabbed me in a bear hug. I tried not to cry. He was so warm. "Then on the way over here I saw some vampire." His arms loosened around me. He took a step back, looking me up and down. "What did they do?" He asked. "What did they look like? What was there name?" His questions were shooting out without giving me a chance to answer. "It doesn't matter." I said. "I'm here."

"Did the blood sucker hurt you?" "No." I said back. "Are you hungry? No. I just want it to be like when I was younger and we messed around with the car in the garage, and we sleep under the stars. Do you remember that?" I asked. "Yes." He said calmly."Is that what you want to do?" "After you put some clothes on!" I said, gently punching him in the stomach. He laughed.

"Fine." He said. I met him out in the garage. He threw me a tool bag. I caught it and placed it on the floor while I pulled my hair back. "The car doesn't really need much fixing." He said. "But if you want to mess around with it you can."I picked up the tool bag again and slid under the car. My eyes wandered looking for anything to fix.

After about two hours with the car I made pasta while I taught him how to make the sauce. He tried to cut the tomatoes and mash them and add the right amount of oil, but pretty soon it was me doing the making and him doing the watching. We atw with Billy, in front of the TV. Soon we were lying in sleeping bags looking up at the stars. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too Nessie." Jake said, I could hear the rustle of him turning over in his sleeping bag to face me. I kept looking straight up at the stars. "How mad do you think Mom and Dad will be when I show up tomorrow?" He sighed. "Pretty mad. But I'll be right there, by your side. Good pasta by the way."

"Thanks." I said. "You made the sauce." "With your help." He said. "Why were you angry at Bella and Edward? What did they say?" Jacob asked face turned red and felt hot, yet again. "Nothing, really." I responded. "Ness, clearly it wasn't nothing." "They were angry because we kissed." I said, finally rolling over to face him. A slow smile crept onto his face.

"Did you say anything about them?" He asked as his smile spread. "I did." I said. Jacob rolled over completely with his sleeping bag until he was a few inches away from my face. He moved my hair. My heart beat fast. He fingers gently lifted my chin towards his and my lips met his. After a moment he moved away. He stood up quickly. "What is it?" I asked. He looked deep into the woods. He motioned me to be quiet and then grabbed my arm, pulling me up.I heard a crunch of leaves. Then Seth came barreling through the woods.

"Hey guys. Did I interrupt anything?" He asked. Jake was not smiling. "Yes, actually you did." "Jake, it's fine." I said, laughing and running towards Seth. He picked me up and spun me in a circle. "I haven't seen your face in forever!" He said. I heard Jake growl slowly and quietly. I laughed nervously. And walked back to Jake. "We're just friends." I said. "Calm down." Jake's shoulders relaxed. "Hi Seth." He said, walking up to him. They shook hands. "Hungry?" I asked Seth. "We made pasta and sauce." "Sure," Seth said as we all walked in the house. It was good I was enjoying today because you can't always tell what will happen tomorrow.


	15. In The Woods

***Merry Christmas Eve! :)***

I woke up next to Jake in his bed. I rubbed my eyes as Jake began to stir. "Good morning." He said in a very morning voice way. "Good morning." I said with practically the same voice. He sat up slowly. "Did you sleep well?" I smiled. "Yes." "What do you want to do today Ness?" At that moment my phone rang. I grabbed it, seeing it said 'Dad'. I groaned. "Hello." I said.

"Nessie? Where are you?" Dad sounded angry. "At Jake's." I said. "You need to be in school in half an hour." Dad said. I practically fell out of the bed. "What?" "Just because you took a little vacation to Isle Esme last week does not mean it isn't Wednesday. I will pick you up in twenty minutes, which gives us ten to get there, if I drive fast." "You always drive fast." I said as I hung up and ran into the bathroom to fix my hair and brush my teeth with my finger. I showered, got changed into my same clothes and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. It was not willing to cooperate this morning.

I was putting on my shoes and socks when Jake wandered over. "Why can't you take another day off? It's not like it would kill you." "I know." I said hurriedly, pouring cheerios in a plastic bag and pouring milk in it. Jake stared at me disgustedly. "What?" "Who eats cereal from a bag?" "Me, I do. When I am in a hurry." I said grabbing a plastic spoon from a drawer. "Can I come over tonight?" Jake asked. "Yeah, sure." I said. "Just make sure I have finished my homework, call me first." "I will." he said as I heard Dad pull in the driveway. "Gotta go!" I shouted as I ran towards his car. "It's bonfire night tonight I realized! I'll pick you up from school. I love you!" Jake called. "You too!" I yelled while attempting a wave while the cheerios sloshed in the bag. I got in the car and closed the door. "Hi Daddy." I said, out of breath. "Did you bring my backpack?"

"Yes." He said backing up. "What? I took a shower." I said. "You still smell like him." Dad said. "Whatever." I said, making an attempt to get the spoon to my mouth without spilling anything on me. We got to school and as I opened the door he grabbed my arm. "Nessie. Listen to me. Don't talk to strangers. Don't talk to anyone you don't know, or anyone who doesn't look familiar. Do you understand me?" "Yes." I replied, swinging my backpack over my shoulder. I walked into first period and sat next to Lily, one of my best friends.

"Have fun at the party last Friday?" I asked sarcastically. "We aren't talking about that." She whispered harshly back. "Seriously, Lils? You were making out with Stephan Pomoroy on the couch." "Be quiet!" She said. Yes, I was pissed, but I had a reason to be. The party was supposed to be fun, not only was it not fun, I met some crazy girl there who wanted to test me for some weird reason. The day went on. I ate lunch with Rachel, Valerie and Toby. "So Rachel, when do you want to go shopping?" Valerie asked, giving a sideways glance to Rachel's clothes.

"Never." she said. "I like what I wear." Valerie and Rachel were friends purely because I was friends with each of them. It was an awkward friendship for them, I could tell. But Toby usually got them to get along. There was a school dance coming up and the whole school was abuzz with who was going with who. By math class it seemed almost everyone had a date.

But I already knew who I was going to invite. As I walked to english I stopped at my locker. I needed to grab some books. "Hey." I froze. My open locker door was the only thing separating me from the person on the other side. "I was wondering," the voice paused. "I was wondering if maybe you…" another pause, I slowly lifted my books one my one into my arms.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" It was said so fast. I closed my locker to find Toby standing there. He was hugging his books close, tight to his chest. "Toby," I said, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but I had always just thought we were friends. "Toby, I like you." His face lit up. "As a friend." I added. "Oh," his face fell. "Have you asked Rachel or Val?"

"No." He said looking defeated. "But they are already going with guys from the football team. "Oh you mean the guys they were making out with at the party?" "Yes." He said, looking at the floor.

"Walk with me." I said, and he followed like a lost puppy dog. We passed Lily. "Hey Lily?" "What?" "Are you going to the dance with anyone?" "No." She said as she continued. "There you have it! Ask Lily!" I walked faster, away from Toby so I wouldn't be late for class. Plus maybe he would chase after her and ask her. I smiled as I walked outside the doors of school and saw Jake standing there next to one of his bikes. I ran into his arms. He lay his chin on my head. "Hi beautiful." He whispered into my hair. I stood back. "Hi."

He handed me a helmet and told me to sit in the back. Just then I saw Valerie. "Oh! Is this Jacob?" She drooled. "Yes." I said. "Jake, Valerie, Valerie, Jake." Jake shook her hand and said it was nice to meet her.

She handed him a pink sticky note. "Call me." My mouth fell open. I turned to her. "You do know we are dating right?" "Oh," She said, covering her pink nail polished hand over her mouth, hiding a smile, "I had no idea." She walked away. What kind of friends did I have? I got on the back of the bike and as I wrapped my arms around Jake's stomach I saw a pink sticky note flying away.

Tonight was Wednesday which meant the wolves were getting together to hang out by a bonfire and eat dinner. I wanted to go but I felt bad for Leah so I asked her mom if she could go. She finally agreed and I wheeled Leah in her wheelchair to the bonfire. We sat down and were eating soup and laughing when I started getting the feeling that I was being watched. Jake didn't notice it and neither did any of the others but I did. And I knew it wasn't going to be good.


	16. Alec

***Thank you SO much for reading and following my story. I always love getting comments, so drop a line if you have the time. :) I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/ or are having a wonderful Hanukkah.***

Jake drove me home. As we pulled in the driveway I felt the eyes on me again from the woods. "I love you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You too." I said vaguely opening the car door.

"You okay? Want me to spend the night?"

"I'm fine." I replied. As I closed the door behind me. Jake stayed in the car waiting for me to be able to get in the house. I did. I walked upstairs and took a shower. As I crawled into bed I heard my door open.

"You okay?" I heard Dad's voice from the doorway. "Just tired." I said.

"Okay love." There was a pause. "You sure?" "Yeah." I smiled at him in the dark. "Love you." I said as he closed the door. "You too." he said back. It took forever to fall asleep. All I saw in my head was Alec and Jane and other crazy people, swirling around. And then they reached out, trying to grab my face. I woke up to the smell of sweetness coming from the kitchen. Everyone was sitting in the living room though, looking upset. "What happened?" I asked as I stood in the doorway. "Leah went missing late last night, Ness." Emmet said, looking sad.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Why? Where would she have gone? "You don't have to go to school." Mom said, glancing at me. I didn't love Leah but I was upset. Where was she? Without eating a bite I ran outside and ran fast into the woods trying desperately to find her scent. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pick it up. "Leah!" I shouted in no direction in particular. Suddenly I stopped. I could smell something, but it wasn't the scent I was looking for. I decided to ignore it but it kept coming back to me.

As hard as I tried the smell kept getting stronger and stronger. And there he was. Standing less than ten feet away from me. Alec. "We meet again." He said, striding towards me, a long black cloak billowing out behind him. I swallowed hard. "Hi," was all I managed to squeak out. "Don't be shy." He said holding out his hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked, backing away from him. He chuckled, quietly, too quietly for a human to hear. "What am I doing here?" He asked, repeating the question in his milky smooth voice. "Yes." I stammered. "What are you doing here?" My back hit a tree. "Don't run away now little girl." He said softly. "Where will you run to? Your little friend Jacob Black?" He smiled, evilly, if that were even possible. He seemed around my age. "I don't know who you are talking about." I said. "Who I am talking about Miss Cullen?" He paused.

"I am talking about your little friend." I turned and ran. Unexpectedly he fell from a tree five feet away. I screamed. He laughed. "You are coming with me." He said motioning me towards him. "No." I whispered under my breath. "If you don't, I will personally kill your Jacob Black friend." I swallowed. "You'll what?" I stammered. "I will kill him." I backed up. "Don't run now." He smiled, a nasty sideways smile. "Come with me." "No." I repeated, shaking my head vigorously back and forth. "I will snap his neck." He threatened. "Right in front of you." I froze.

A tear fell down my cheek. I walked slowly towards him. When I was in arm's reach he grabbed my wrist. I yelped. "Don't make a sound." I could smell his breath. It smelled like blood. Like he had just eaten. "Now," he whispered, "we are going home. My home."


	17. Caius

****This may sound stupid but I actually had to do lots of looking up of stuff for this chapter. All the characters are real and from the books. I didn't make any of them up. :) Enjoy and comment (because I LOVE comments!)****

I followed Alec deeper into the woods, but away from Jacob's house. My heart was beating so fast, I was sure Alec could hear it. He broke the silence, "Do you eat human food?" "Yes. But I do hunt sometimes too." I tried to answer confidently but he chuckled. I must have sounded so scared. All I wanted right now was Jacob to come find me and pick me up in his warm arms and carry me away. But this wasn't a Disney fairytale. Plus I should be able to take care of myself. I just didn't want to do anything to fight back. Not yet. Not until we were far away from Jacob, where Alec couldn't hurt him.

As we got out of the woods there was a highway with so much traffic someone must pass who would recognize me. A shiny black car sat parked on the side of the highway. "Get in." Alec said, motioning towards the backseat. He got in the front passenger side. As I buckled myself in I realized the windows were black. So tinted nobody would ever see me. I looked up, wondering who was driving and there sat Jane, adjusting her mirror so she could see me.

"What took so long?" She asked Alec.

"It was hard to find her."

"You know I hate waiting." Jane said, staring at me in the mirror. She then pulled out and drove on the highway, joining the mass of other cars, camouflaging with everyone else. After about ten minutes; ten minutes that felt like eternity, Alec turned around towards me and said, "Now when we get to the airport we are all siblings. If you struggle or try to free yourself I will come right back here and kill Jacob Black. Do you understand?" I nodded. I wanted to cry so badly, but I didn't want to seem weak. Instead I just sat in the back shaking with fear. We parked at the airport next to a small, white private jet.

"Step inside." Alec said, waving me into the plane. I walked in and sat down on a large leather tan seat. Alec and Jane followed. "Would you like anything to drink?" A tall woman asked. She must be some kind of flight attendant I thought. I glanced at Alec and Jane. "We are fine." Jane responded, indicating herself and Alec. "But Renesmee here would like some cranberry juice. She is just shy and doesn't like to talk." I wasn't supposed to talk now?

I spent most of the trip staring out the window and drinking small sips of cranberry juice through a straw. Alec and Jane watched me. We landed in what I presumed to be Italy after what seemed like forever. I was glad we landed, but also scared thinking about what the Volturi would do with me. "Thank you." Jane said coldly to the pilot and attendant. She was being rude for someone who had just been flown here.

A black jaguar met us right off the plane. "Get in." Jane whispered so no one would hear. I did. This time there was a driver. Alec sat up front and Jane sat in the back with me. She leaned forward and whispered the driver the address. Too quiet for me to hear. We drove around for over an hour and finally got to their destination. It was a tall building, made out of stone. The street was cobblestone.

I got out of the car and Jane grabbed my arm, looping hers around mine. "Stay close." She hissed in my ear. We walked into the open building, where it was cooler than the hot sun outside. Jane's small heels clicked on the cobblestone. Jake must be wondering where I am, I thought. There was a large, thick wooden door at the end of the hall which opened automatically to reveal another, much longer, darker hallway. Where were we going? As we walked, I realized the hallway was slanted. We were going down, underground.

We rounded a corner and saw three people sitting in what appeared to be thrones in the center of a large, domed ceiling room. They wore black and red. One had shoulder length blond hair, the other two had long black hair. "Welcome." Said the one with long black hair. "My name is Aro."

"I am Marcus." Said the other one with long black hair.

"And I am Caius, welcome." The blond haired one said, resting his head in his hand, staring at me with a slight smile. I started shaking again. I needed to stop being so scared. Or least I needed to stop looking so scared. Two women came in. One looked tired, almost bored. "Caius, she has a question," the taller woman said. She had straight blond hair.

"Can't you see I am busy Corin?" Caius asked, still staring at me.

"Caius?" The other woman said with a shaky voice. He hair was jet black and looked like a mash of flattened ringlets. As if she had slept on them or something. "I was wondering if today maybe-" "No!" Caius shouted, staring at her. "Why are you not doing your job Corin?" Caius stood, now staring at the blond woman.

"I'm sorry, I just, she just wanted to, Athenodora wanted to-"

"Leave." I wasn't sure what I just witnessed, but it didn't seem good. "I do apologize for that scene," Caius said as he fixed his cape and sat back down. "Where were we?" He stared deep into my eyes again with that little smile. "May I speak with her alone?" Caius asked, in a smooth voice.

"Don't do anything funny." Marcus said.

"If he does, we'll know." Aro said, standing. Alec left the room first, Aro followed and then Marcus. "You don't know how important she is." Jane said, not moving, her arm still looped in mine. I almost didn't want her to leave. She was my safety. I turned to her, looking desperate, something I never thought I would do. She smiled then and left. I swallowed hard. Caius came towards me.

"You have always fascinated me. Ever since you were a little girl." His pale fingers brushed under my chin. His fingers traced my jawbone. I didn't move. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman." He continued, staring at me. "Even more beautiful than my wife." He let out a low laugh which echoes throughout the room. "I remember when you were a baby. You had ringlets then. But I guess everyone loses them. What a pity." He stood back and looked me up and down. "So, how do you like Volterra?"

I had to answer his question. "It's nice. I haven't seen much of it." "Of course you haven't." He said, smiling. "I'll show you around tonight, after the sun sets." He paused, staring off in the distance. "Would you like that?" He asked, snapping his eyes back to me. What was I supposed to say? I know he wanted to hear yes, but that was not what I wanted to say. "I sleep at night." I said, finally, breaking the silence. "I see." He said looking rather disgusted.

"So, do you have a heart beat?" He asked. "Yes." He smiled again. "Well then, that must mean…" he paused again, picking up my hand in his. "You bleed." His other hand, scraped over mine, making my hand shoot back in pain. His smile grew. I looked at my hand, three scratches were there. Blood seeped out. I tried now to make any sound or show I was in pain.

"I guess we should clean that up before they get back." He whispered, moving my hair behind my shoulder and gently taking my hurt hand in his again. He brought my hand up to his mouth and I watched as his lips touched my bleeding cuts. He moved his hand away after a moment and said "you are so sweet." I didn't say anything. "You're shy aren't you?" He asked.

"You're friends with a wolf." He laughed. "Did you know one tried to kill me? You're very lucky this one hasn't killed you yet." I still didn't say anything. "And you are lucky you came along because otherwise I would have killed your wolf friend. And it would have hurt." I shuddered at the very thought. "You wouldn't like that, would you?"

"No." I stammered. "Well then, you will do everything we tell you, won't you, Renesmee." He said evilly, stepping back to his throne as the other vampires came back. "Any damage done?" Jane asked, standing next to me again. I suddenly felt safe just because she was there. "Just a scratch." Cauis said. "Take her away. She has had enough for today." Aro said.

Jane led me to a door, which she opened and walked me down a spiral staircase to another door. She opened that one too and there was a bedroom. It consisted of a bed with crisp white sheets, a dresser, bathroom and small table with a chair. There was an overhead bare lightbulb but no windows. "There are clothes in the dresser." She said. "Someone will bring you food in an hour. You'll want to sleep because tomorrow a lot will get done." She then slammed the door and I heard a key turn. She locked me in.


	18. Burning

**** I'm sorry this chapter is so long! I didn't realize how long it was until I just uploaded it. I hope you like it! And please leave a comment! :)****

I sat down on the bed and it sagged a little. I just wanted to go home. I wanted Jacob. My Jacob. I wanted my family. Maybe they would come find me. Or maybe not. I sighed and lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was concrete. Nobody would be able to save me from them. Not here in this cell anyway. And they all seemed so powerful. I doubted my family would be able to save me if it was an all out war. I hoped it wouldn't come to that. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I flicked a switch and a small light flickered to life above me. It was a bare lightbulb too but instead of a clear white glow, it was a dull yellow. The shower looked clean with white tile and towels folded nicely hanging over shower curtain, the toilet looked clean too.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. There was a plastic cup with a toothbrush in it and a small tube of tooth paste. I turned the faucet on cold and splashed water on my face. Just then I heard the key turned. I stuffed my face into a towel to dry it quickly and ran to sit on the bed. The door opened. There stood the woman Caius yelled at earlier. What was her name?

"Hello." She said quietly looking down at the floor. "Hi. I'm Renesmee." I said, she seemed really sad, like she was deprived something or had a horrible life. "I'm Athenodora" she said. "Caius' wife. You met me earlier?" She seemed a little more confident. I tried to smile. She looked up and did smile. It was a warm smile. She was holding a silver tray with a plate of warm looking food. Steam was coming off it. She moved past me and placed it on the small wooden table. Only then did I notice a rolled up rug under her arm. She took it out and rolled it out on the concrete floor.

"There you are." She said, putting his hands on his hips, admiring how the rug looked against the grey. "Well, thank you for the dinner." I said, feeling rather awkward. "I made it." She said quietly, suddenly realizing I was there. I could hear someone walking down the spiral staircase, and Athenodora turned to me, grabbing my shoulders and looking desperately in my eyes whispering, "whatever you do, don't do anything stupid. Don't try to run or Caius will kill you. Don't try anything. It won't pass. Caius will hurt or kill you. Trust me." She then let go of me and turned away, slamming the door and turning the key behind her. "She is fine." I heard her say nervously. My shoulders hurt. I heard Caius on the other end dragging her upstairs. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my shoulders. There were red nail marks on them. Great, I thought.

I walked back into the bedroom and sat down at the table. It faced the wall. What a beautiful view, I thought dully, looking at the plate. There was white rice, a side of peas, and chicken wings. there was an empty glass for water. In a separate little white side dish there was shredded cheese. I wasn't really sure what that was for, but I mixed my peas and rice together and dug in.

I was so hungry, I just hadn't realized before because of my fear. I washed my plate in the kitchen sink, even though I ate everything on it, and then I opened the dresser. There was a pair of flannel pajamas and I put them on right away. Then I lay down, adjusting the pillow and pulling the sheets up to my chin. They didn't smell like home. I guess my sheets at home smell like Jake. I never noticed before. But nothing here smelled like Jake. Everything smelled strange and different. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I wouldn't open my eyes for a while hoping sleep would come, but it wasn't happening. So finally I got up and paced the small room. Suddenly I heard footsteps and a key in the lock.

I launched myself into the bed, pulled the covers up and closed my eyes. I heard the door creak open. "I know you're not asleep." It was Caius' voice. I tried to breath normally, and not hold it. He chuckled. "If you want to keep pretending go right ahead." I heard the door closed. Thinking he left I was shocked to hear his voice. "Do you know what is happening tomorrow?" He said, his voice came from mere inches away from my ear. I shuddered. "See? I knew you were awake." I opened my eyes slowly. "What?" I asked, sitting up, his face backing away from my ear. "What is happening tomorrow?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out." He said pacing the room. "Why are you even here?" I asked, suddenly wishing I hadn't said it. "I thought you might like some company. And what with my wife…" He trailed off. "Is Athenodora your wife?" I asked. He seemed so mean to her, it was impossible she was his wife. He laughed. "Of course. Didn't you know?" I had no idea, I thought. He treated her more like a dog. "Did you like your dinner?" He asked, leering at me. "Yes." I said, not moving. "She made it. She wants kids you know. But of course, she can't have any." He turned to face me. That must be sad, I thought.

"That's too bad." I said, looking down at my sheets. They suddenly seemed so interesting. "Isn't it?" He said, looking at the back of his hands. I finally looked up. "So?" He said, moving his gaze to my eyes. I didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm tired." I said lamely. He smiled.

"I'm sure you are." I slipped my legs under the sheets and lay back down. "Can you have children?" He asked. What was he saying? "I think so." I said. I had never really thought about that before. "Oh?" He said, smiling and raising his eyebrows. "Well, goodnight then." He left, closing and locking the door behind him. Now I was really exhausted. But there was no way I could sleep.

What if I couldn't have kids? What then? I closed my eyes and figured it must have been two in the morning by the time I fell asleep. I was woken by Athenodora who stood above me, shaking me awake. "Wake up! Are you dead?" "No." I said rolling over in an extremely morning voice. "Oh, good. I thought you were dead." Her voice was very breathy. She had a bag around her shoulder. I sat up.

"I brought you toast with butter, jam and an apple." She said proudly. I looked at the plate on the table. "Thank you." I said, starting to get up. "No just sit here." She said grabbing the plate and bringing it to me. She smiled as I began eating. "Is it any good?" She asked, sitting on the edge of my bed, looking a little sad. "Yes. It is." I said. I ate quickly and greedily. Once I was done she took out a brush from her shoulder bag and told me to sit in the chair. I did. She gently brushed my hair, which I didn't notice had been so messy. She pulled it into a ponytail, humming the whole time. Then she opened the dresser. "You need new clothes." She grabbed a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of purple socks.

"Here you are." She said bringing them over with her. "And your sneakers." She added grabbing my shoes off the floor and placing them next to the chair. I got changed in the bathroom, even though it didn't have a door. "You have a busy day ahead of you." Athenodora said, sounding scared. "We better get you upstairs." She was so nice. So much nicer than the other member of the Volturi. Was she even a part of the Volturi? Did she want to be a part of the Volturi?

I stepped forward before she unlocked the door. "Thank you." I hugged her. At first she tensed, but then relaxed and hugged me back. "You know that is the first hug I have had in a long time." She said, smiling warmly. This may be my last hug ever, I thought. I stepped back and she unlocked the door. We walked up the spiral staircase and into the main room. There sat Aro, Cauis, and Marcus in their thrones. Cauis smiled and whispered something to Aro. Aro did not smile. "Good morning." Aro said, smiling at me. "Good morning." I said.

"How did you sleep?" Aro asked. "Well." I said, as Caius stared at me. "Good." Aro slapped his hands on his lap and said "Well, we should probably get started." Jane walked out of the shadows, as did Alec, and two other men. The tall one with brown hair smiled at me and nodded. "I'm Demetri." He said. "I'm Felix." Said the other man with black hair. His voice was much deeper. The two men stood in the entrance to the hall leading to sunlight. As if blocking my way out.

Then Jane came up to me. "Tell me," she said, smiling, "about your relationship with this Jacob Black." My jaw locked. "No thank you." I stammered. She laughed quietly. "Oh really? Is that so?" Suddenly I was in pain. I felt like someone had just lit my whole body on fire. As if I were dying. As if I would never see Jacob again. I fell to my knees. "Make it stop! Please!" I begged, lying at Jane's feet.

"Jane." I heard a male voice say. And it stopped. Just as suddenly as it had come. I lay there trying to catch my breath as Jane leaned down. "Now would you like to tell me?" She asked, cocking her head to one side, her tightly pulled back hair straining. The stone floor was so cold. I tried to get up but I was shaking so hard I couldn't. I heard footsteps as Demetri dragged me to my feet and held me there. I realized then that Athenodora was standing in the shadows, couched in a corner, rocking back and forth. "No." I said. I really hoped none of them could read minds.

I tried not to think about Jake. Anyone but him. Aro nodded at Alec who took a step closer to me and suddenly I couldn't see. "How about now?" Alec said. All I saw was darkness. "Stop!" I yelled. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel Demetri still holding me upright. I couldn't see anything. "Well," I heard Aro's voice. "Do tell us about your relationship. I could feel hot tears coming down my cheeks. "Look, she's crying." I heard Caius say. "You may stop." Aro's voice whispered. I could see again. My eyes worked on focusing. "Well?" Marus said. I had never heard him talk but his voice was rather quiet. I just stood there, not saying anything. "Felix, I would really hate to do this." Aro said, staring at Felix, who was out of my eye sight.

"But I am afraid we might have to. I think you should do the left arm, as she is probably right handed. Just brake it. Do it quickly. You know I hate the sound." "No! What? No! Please don't!" I screamed. "Well, tell us then!" Caius said leaning towards me in his throne. I started to cry again. Why were they doing this? I could hear foot steps coming down the hallway. They sounded urgent and they began speeding up. "Stop them." Aro said. Demetri dropped me, but I stayed standing and Felix followed him running down the hall. I thought desperately maybe someone was coming to save me after all. I turned around looking down the hallway. Just then I heard muffled screams, and Dad rounded the corner.


	19. A Platonic Relationship?

****Thank you for your comments! Please keep leaving them. I love getting them. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.****

"Renesmee!" He shouted. Just then Jane stood in front of me, so I couldn't see Dad. Then I could hear him screaming in agony as he fell to the floor. "No! Stop!" I yelled at her, trying desperately to push her out of the way.

"Stop!" I heard someone familiar say. Clearly Aro saw him because he said "Jane." And she stopped, stepping out of my way. It was Carlisle. Dad was still on the floor. I ran over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Run." he said quickly, as if he were trying to catch his breath. I stood up slowly. Carlisle had clearly heard. He nodded to me. I swallowed hard. I wanted to save Athenodora. She didn't deserve a life like this. "You can't." Dad said, slowly standing. He was reading my thoughts. "Do it." He said, clenching is teeth, glancing at the hallway.

I did. I ran. And nobody ran after me. As I ran out of the hallway I saw the door was open. I ran towards it seeing a bright orange car parked outside. Mom, I thought as I ran, suddenly the door was closing. I ran faster. But no matter how fast I ran I couldn't get to it in time. There was no way. "Going somewhere?" A very angry looking Alec stood beside the now closed door. "Please, open that door." He held his head back and laughed. "You mistake me for a fool young Miss Cullen?" A smile stretched across his face. "No. But please. Open the door." I didn't want to sound whiny. I just wanted the door open. I wanted to go home.

"Don't you care about your father?" He asked tilting his head sideways. I turned and ran back down the hallway but stopped suddenly at the entrance to the larger room. There stood Carlisle and Dad, conversing with Aro as if nothing happened. "What?" I said, bewildered. "We were just discussing how you can leave." Carlisle said, turning to face me. "Oh." I said, "good. Can we go now?"

"No." Carlisle said. "First they want a few questions answered." I could sense his voice was strained, as if this was not his decision. "Okay," I said slowly, stopping next to Dad.

"What do you want to know?" I felt more confident now that Dad and Carlisle were here.

"Tell us, about your relationship with the wolf." Caius said. Dad looked at me. "Well," I said. "I don't want to talk about it." Caius stood. "You will tell me or I will personally fly to him and rip him to shreds." The image flashed across my mind. "Tell them." Carlisle said, looking at me, eyebrows raised. "We are friends."

"What do you do?"

"We fix dirt bikes and a car, and we go to the beach together," I imagined his abs glistening in the sun from sweat. "We see movies." I continued, hoping Dad has not just seen that vision. "Anything else?" Asked Caius, looking at me suspiciously. "You know I will find out if you are lying." I bit my lip. "Nope." I said. "That is it. We do what friends do, hang out." He began to smile. "So a platonic relationship."

There was an awkward silence while Dad and Carlisle stared at me. I felt like they were burning a hole in my head. "Yes." I said. "Good." Seeming satisfied he sat down and looked at Aro. "We would love to visit you, your family and your friend sometime." Aro said with a forced smile. "Any more questions?" Carlisle asked. "No, but do keep us updated on…." there was an awkward pause before he continued, "them."

"Of course." Carlisle said as we turned around to leave. Athenodora ran out from the shadows, "Renesmee?" She asked in her breathy little voice. I stopped walking, as did Dad and Carlisle. "Yes?" I said turning around to face her. "Athenodora! What are you doing?" Caius shouted. She cringed a little but continued towards me. "I like you. Come and visit, will you love?" She smiled again, a warm welcoming smile.

"Of course." I said. "Thank you for everything." She shook my hand and Caius snapped his fingers making her walk back to him. I was pretty sure she would be in trouble but for her it was worth it. We walked outside into the burning sun and towards the orange car. "Nessie!" Mom yelled, jumping out of the car and grabbing me in an embrace.

"I was so worried about you. We all were. Get in the car." She said looking back as if one of the Volturi were going to change their mind. We drove to the airport in silence and most of the plane ride was silent too. "Are you okay?" Carlisle finally asked. "Yes." I said, sort of lying, I was shaken but not too traumatized. "They found Leah." Dad said. "She wanted to be alone or something so she ran off. They still aren't sure why." "I'm glad they found her." I said, relieved, despite not thinking of her for quite some time.

"Me too." Carlisle said. "What happened in there?" Mom asked. "I'll tell you later." Dad said back. We landed in Forks and I was overjoyed when I saw Jake waiting for me. I ran down the steps and jumped in his arms, straddling him with my legs. He grunted under the attack. "Whoa Nessie, calm down." He joked. "I love you so much!" I said, as I started to cry into his shoulder, taking in his Jake smell. "I love you too." He said, sounding surprised. "I missed you." He said quietly. "I'm glad you're okay. You know I did try to do with them but they wouldn't let me."

"I know." I said. I didn't really know but I figured something like that probably happened. "You going to let go anytime soon?" He asked after a while. "No." I said, running my fingers through his hair. "Edward is watching." He whispered. "Oh!" I let go and stood on the ground staring at him. "I love you so much." I said again. He smiled and ruffled my ponytail. "Same here." "Want to come over Saturday? We could watch a movie?" "Yes" I said. "Ness? Come on!" I heard Mom yell at me to go to the car. I stood on my tip toes and kissed Jake. It was a small peck but it was still a kiss. "Nessie!" I heard Dad yell. Then I ran towards the car. I could hardly wait for Saturday to arrive. It couldn't come soon enough.


	20. Goodbye Virginity

****This chapter was really hard to write (I've never had sex, so I hope I got some stuff right, lol). Anyways, I hope you like it and if you do, or if you don't, I always love getting comments! :) Thank you so much for reading my story. Or this chapter if all you want to read about is sex, haha ****

When Saturday came I shot out of bed, threw on a t-shirt and jeans and ran downstairs towards the door. "Not so fast Ness." I heard Esme say. "I think first you need to eat breakfast and do some homework. She came out from the kitchen holding a manilla envelope with probably contained the weeks work I missed. I groaned. "I didn't have a choice to miss school." I said, trying to be let off the hook.

"Eat and do your work." I slowly walked into the kitchen and started eating my pancakes slowly. I opened the folder and took out my first sheet of homework. Math. Great, I thought. I hate math. Esme brought me a pen and I started. But the next homework assignment was done, in what looked like my handwriting. "Someone did this." I said slowly. "Your Mom went through and did some of the ones that were not math." Esme said, cracking eggs on a skillet. "Oh, that was nice." "Well you two have very similar hand writing and that is an awful lot of work for you to do."

After a while I asked, "Where is everyone?" "They all went hunting. They haven't eaten for a while what with all this Volturi stuff. I said I would make you breakfast. I hope it was good." She made a grossed out face. "Yes, very." I said. She smiled.

"Why don't you go to Jacob's and you can finish your homework later. "Thank you!" I said, heading for the door. "Wait a minute." She said as I was putting on my sneakers. "Take this to him, will you?" She held out a glass container. I could smell it. The eggs. "Okay." I said. "Thank you. Have fun and don't get into any trouble. Don't leave his house either! Your Father will pick you up!" I was almost out of earshot of the last sentence, or warning was more like it.

I ran awkwardly with the container but still faster than a human and got to his house in ten minutes. Just as I got there I saw Charlie and Billy getting in the car. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Oh, hey Nessie." Charlie said, with a big grin on his face. "Hi, where are you going?" I asked again. "Fishing." said Charlie. "Today is supposed to be a good day." Billy said.

"Well have fun!" I shouted as they pulled away and I knocked on the door. It opened and Jake grabbed me in his arms. "Hey beautiful." He said placing me back down on the ground. "Hi." My cheeks turned bright red. "Esme made you some eggs." I handed them to him and we went inside.

I sat on the couch as Jake grabbed a fork from the kitchen, sprinkled some salt on the eggs and sat down next to me. "I didn't know they were fishing today." I said as he shoved some egg in his mouth. "Me neither." He said. "What do you want to watch?" He asked as he swallowed the eggs. "I don't know." I said.

He grabbed a random DVD and pressed play. King Kong. I hated King Kong. But if he wanted to watch it, I would get over that. I pretended to be enjoying it when I could see out of the corner of my eye he was watching me. He leaned towards me and I stared fervently at the screen as if I had never seen anything like it. Suddenly his warm hands cupped my chin. I turned to face him.

"I love you." he said looking in my eyes. "I love you too." I said. And Jake's lips met mine. I was a little suprised but I kissed him back, my lips parted and he leaned into me as his arms wrapped around my back, grabbing my hair.

We fell off the couch which kind of hurt but I didn't care. Jake was on top of me, breathing hard, and kissing me like there was no tomorrow. As we kissed all of sudden I could feel something hard rubbing against me. "Jake?" I said through our kisses. He didn't stop. He was grinding on me. "Jacob." I said.

He stopped and looked at me, his face inches from mine. "What are you doing?" I asked. He leaned closer and softly kissed my neck. Something happened in King Kong because the gorilla was roaring about something. "Jake." I said again, more slowly. "What?" He asked, looking up at me. I repeated myself saying, "what are we doing?"

"Kissing." He said back.

"Clearly you are feeling something else," I said trying to sit up. His face turned red. I wished I hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry," I said quickly,

"I didn't mean-"

"Its okay." He said, letting me sit up. "Why won't you do it?" I asked as we sat there leaning against the couch.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Why do you think you will hurt me?" I asked.

"What if I did? I would never forgive myself."

"Jake, thinking rationally here, my mother and father did it and she was human then. You aren't a vampire." I said, leaning towards him and kissing his cheek. "I know, I just…" He trailed off. I didn't want him to finish his sentence. I wanted him. I leaned towards him again and began to kiss him on the lips, when he didn't object I moved and was straddling him on the floor of his living room. I grabbed his hair with my finger tips which made him moan. He started breathing harder as his hands found the small of my back and began exploring.

I tore off his shirt and kissed his neck trailing down to collarbone. I could feel him twitch under each kiss. His body was so beautiful. Finally and I don't know how he managed to stand and I straddled him as we kept kissing and he walked to his bedroom, throwing me on the bed. I moaned and he stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" He looked concerned. I grabbed his face and pulled it closer to me before kissing him again. He was on top of me and all of a sudden his hands reached under the front of my shirt, feeling my stomach and ribcage. He got to my bra, which luckily was fastened in the front and he unhooked it. His soft, warm hands touched my bare breasts and I moaned, quite loudly. He stopped again. "Jake." I whined, wanting more so he came back down to kiss me.

He started grinding again and I could feel his hard on press against me. I moaned again. My hands found his pants and I slipped my fingers in them. He let out a low moan. I began to try to undo his pants and he stopped again. I tried grabbing his face and bringing it closer to mine but he didn't move. He just lay there on top of me looking at me.

"Please." I begged, trying again to bring his head closer to me. "You want to this?" He asked.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Please." I whimpered.

"If it hurts I will stop." He said.

"I trust you." I said, this time successfully pulling his head back to kiss me. He moaned as I tried again to take his pants off. They weren't coming off so well. He reached a hand down and took them off so easily. I half smiled. He chuckled.

He reached for my pants and undid the button no problem. The only thing between us was underwear. Suddenly my heart raced, maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I didn't know what I was getting myself into. "Jake?" I asked. He immediately stopped and looked at me.

"What love?"

"Do you have a condom?" I asked. He laughed. "Of course." He said as he reached across me to his nightstand table. He grabbed a shiny silver package and ripped it open. Then he began kissing me again.

I grabbed his boxers and pulled them off. He ripped off my panties. One hand disappeared, probably to put on the condom I assumed, but then one of his fingers was gently stroking my opening. My breathing sped up and my body moved with him. His finger slid around the opening and then slowly entered. I almost yelled.

"Jake." I moaned, I could feel him smile. Then two fingers slipped in. "Nessie, you are tight." He said. My face turned red. Then he took his fingers out and I felt his hard on at my opening. I swallowed. And then he started sliding it in. It hurt. A lot. I yelped. He stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine, it just hurts." I said. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked me.

"No." I answered firmly. He kissed my forehead and began to glide it in again. I tried not to think of the pain as his hands, held my wrists against the pillow. And he began to go back and forth. It hurt so badly, but I tried to not think about it. Jake was kissing me and I could feel his hot shuddering breaths against me. After about five minutes it didn't hurt so badly anymore and it started feeling good. I moaned and Jacob did back.

We were moving together. Our bodies synched as one. And then Jake stopped. He looked up at the wall above my head and let out a loud moan. He closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked breathlessly. Maybe I had hurt him. He took deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes. "I'm fine." He said pulling out, his whole body shuddering. He lay down next to me. I didn't move.

"Are you okay?" He asked turning only his head to see me. "Of course." I laughed, rolling over so my head was resting on his chest. His arm wrapped around my shoulder. "I love you." I said quietly, listening to his heart beat fast against my ear. "I love you too. I always will." He responded.

I lifted my head, looking in his eyes. "That wasn't so bad was it?" I said. He laughed. "Next time you get to do the work. You're on top." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He glanced at the clock. "They're going to be home soon." He said, pushing me off him. He grabbed his clothes and threw them in his laundry basket. I just sat there.

"Get dressed." He said. I got up slowly, hoping it wouldn't hurt to walk and slipped on my underwear, bra, shirt and jeans. Luckily I had an elastic, because my hair probably did not look pretty. I made the bed. And turned to face Jacob. "How do I look?" I asked. "Gorgeous." Was his response. He kissed my cheek just as I heard a car roar into the driveway, the door slam and my father's voice growl in anger, "Renesmee!" I cringed.


	21. You Hurt Her

****Happy New Years Eve! Hope you're having fun! Enjoy and comment! :) ****

I froze. Jake tensed as if preparing to phase and rip Dad's head off. I took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door when Jacob put his arm in front of me, signaling he would go first. I could hear him walk into the kitchen where I presumed Dad was. "What do you want?" I heard Jake asked. "My daughter." Dad said. He had never sounded so angry before.

"She is not available right now." Jake said in a rather calm tone. I heard a plate smash. "You know you are trespassing, don't you?" Jake said, his voice rising a little. "Where is she?" Dad said. After a pause I heard another plate smash.

I got up and walked out to the kitchen, I didn't want him to hurt Jacob. When I got there Dad's eyes were angry. He looked angry and hurt though at the same time. His upper lip curled as he said, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I took a step closer to Jacob, stepping on a shattered piece of porcelain. "Ouch!" I said hopping up and down on one foot. Jake grabbed my arm and supported me. My left foot hung in the air. Dad didn't move.

"You hurt her." Dad's voice sounded like oil. "You just hurt me!" I shouted back. There was empty silence as my voice echoed. "You threw the plate, not Jake. So you hurt me." Dad smiled. "Alright, this is how you want to play? You're grounded. You can't see Jake, you can't see anyone until I say."

I was getting so angry I could barely hold back tears. I was in love with Jacob. Without warning I yelled, "I bet you fuck Mom every night. In the morning do I tell you that you hurt her? No!"

"How dare you." Dad said back, taking a step towards me. Jacob pushed me against the wall and stood between me and Dad. "You think just because you imprinted on my daughter you can make love-"

"Yes!" I said laughing. "That is exactly what it is, making love. I agreed to it." I said.

"Nessie, just stop." Jake whispered. "Don't you dare touch her again wolf." Dad said, as I heard another car pull into the driveway. Billy and Charlie, I thought.

I pushed Jacob's protective arm away and interlaced his fingers with mine. Jake said, "Sit down Ness, let me look at your foot." Dad stood awkwardly watching.

I sat and he gently pulled my sock off. "Ow!" "I'm sorry." Jake responded, pain flashing across his face too. I saw a small white piece of porcelain in the bottom of my foot. Jacob gently took it out. It still hurt pretty badly though. "I'm sorry" he said again. Then he got up and swept the porcelain and threw it away while Dad still just stood there. Billy wheeled in. "What did I miss? Anything good? Any good movie you two watch?"

I stood up. "Just King Kong." I said, smiling.

"You kids like that? I hate that movie." Charlie said walking in through the door. "Edward, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Renesmee and I were just leaving." Dad said looking at the tiled floor. "I can give her a ride home after dinner." Jacob said.

"I think-" Dad started, "let her stay." Billy finished.

Without a word Dad left. I could hear the car roar away. "What is going on with him?" Charlie asked. "Just being himself." I said as we all chuckled. Jake grabbed my hand and started walking us back to his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Billy asked. Jake stopped. "To hang out? Without adults."

"Don't do anything stupid." Billy said. "How can I? We're in my room." Jacob kept walking. "Ness?" It was Charlie this time. "Do you want to make dinner? I'm hungry." I sighed.

"In ten minutes?"

"Okay." he said, sounding a little sad. Jake closed his door and locked it. I sat down on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, kneeling in front of me. "I can't believe what I said to him." I put my head in my hands. I could tell he stood up and sat down next to me and held me in his arms. "It's okay." He whispered. I started to cry. "Shhhh." He said, rubbing my back.

I looked up at him. "He probably hates me now."

"No he doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"He's your Father and he will never stop loving you."

"I don't want to go home." I sniffled. "Ever." "You have to. You don't want to get in any more trouble than you are already in, do you?"

"How could I be? I've never seen him so mad in my life." Jake rocked me back and forth in his arms. "It's okay. I'll spend the night."

"He won't let you." I said back. "If you want me to stay, I will stay." I heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute." Jake said as the person on the other side tried the doorknob. "What are you doing? Why does the door need to be locked?" Jake sighed. "I don't know, I just locked it." He squeezed me and I breathed him in. I stood up as he said, "You okay?"

"Fine." I said, undoing the lock and opening the door. "So, what do you want to eat?" I asked Charlie and Billy who were watching football. "Anything." Billy said. That was not helpful. "Chicken wings." Charlie said. Great, TV dinner I thought.

I opened the freezer and found the wings. I seasoned them and stuck them in the oven. I leaned against the counter. Jake came over to me and leaned down, kissing me. He pulled back as we heard Charlie walking towards the kitchen.

"Everything okay Nessie? You seem a little tense." He grabbed a bag of chips, looking concerned. "I'm fine." I lied, forcing a smile. He stopped, placed the chips on the counter and said, "What did you two do today. Anything fun?" He was suspicious but I couldn't tell what he thought happened.

"Watched King Kong." I said. It sounded innocent, right? "Wrestled." Jake added. "Huh." was all Charlie said before going back to the living room. Jake pressed me against the counter. "Not now." I said, gently putting my hands on his chest, pushing him away. He laughed.

"Chicken wings are ready." We ate in front of the TV, watching the football game, which I found pretty boring. "Ready to go home?" Jake asked. I had waited for that question but I hoped it would never come. "I guess so."

"Are you sure you're okay Nessie? Want me to give you a ride home?" Charlie asked. "I'm really okay." I lied, hoping I could convince myself it was true. "Okay. Well goodnight." Charlie said. "Good night." Billy said. Jacob grabbed my hand and we left, getting into his car.

"I don't want to go home." I said not moving to buckle myself in. "You have to. Get buckled." Jake responded. "Please." I whined turning to him. "He won't kill you." Jacob said as I got buckled. "You don't know that." I argued. "He might try to kill me though." Jake said angrily.

We drove in silence. When we got home Jacob parked in the driveway and turned to me. "No matter what happens, I love you. Don't cry, stay strong. Don't be too defensive."

"Wha-"

"I've known him longer than you. I know him." He emphasized know. "Okay." I said shakily, getting out of the car. I could see through the huge glass window that the whole family was either sitting or pacing in the living room. I opened the front door and began to walk towards the stairs, but Jacob redirected me, touching my hips to turn towards the living room. So I did.

"Where have you been?" Dad yelled.

"Where do you think?" I spat back. Mom got up and rested a hand on Dad's shoulder. "Calm down Edward." She said.

He whirled on her. "Don't tell me to calm down! This, this dog stole her virginity! Don't you dare tell me to calm down." Jake made a move toward him. I stopped him.

"Jake." I said under my breath, "easy." Carlisle stood. "Edward."

"Don't speak to me." He shouted, turning on me and Jake. "Don't touch her!" He yelled, pushing Jacob away from me, breaking our hands apart. I could see Jake start to shake. He was going to phase. Dad was advancing on him. "Stop!" I yelled.

Jake shook more violently. I ran to him and hugged him, looking up at his eyes. "Look at me." I said. It worked when I was little. It should work now. "You can't do this." I said. "I need you here. Fight for me." His shaking slowed as Dad wrenched me away from him. Carlisle grabbed Dad's shoulder along with Emmet and they pulled him away from Jacob. "How could you?" Dad was shaking, even though he had no one scarier to become. No one more dangerous to become.

But Jake was shaking again. And I needed to stop him.


	22. An Battle Not Won

****Thank you for reading! I love getting comments, keep leaving them! I am dedicating this chapter to FrannieSage, who left a comment asking for another chapter soon, before she went back to school. Sorry it's short, there are more to come! :) Thank you again so much for your comments and thank you for reading. I hope you like it. ****

"Jake." I said loudly, not moving closer for fear that I would be pushed again. "Jake. Calm down." He looked at me. Emmet and Carlisle tried unsuccessfully to pull Dad back. Jake's shaking was slightly less as he said, "You knew this was coming blood sucker."

And that was it. All it took for Dad to break free of Carlisle and Emmet and barrel towards Jacob. I stood up and managed just in time to shove myself between them, my back against Jake's chest, my arms spread so if Dad wanted to get to him, he would have to go through me. Dad stopped a mere foot away from us. "If you want to hurt him, you have to kill me." I said staring directly into his eyes. Dad's eyes were black. Mom grabbed his arm.

Jacob tried to move me. "Move." Was all he said. I didn't budge. His voice shook, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "Ness, move." I didn't, but my arms did move slightly closer to my sides. "Edward. Let it go." Mom said, quietly in his ear.

"How can I let this go? He hurt her! I heard every thought going through his sick head!" He roared trying to get to Jacob, but I didn't move. And I had no plans to either. I knew words couldn't say what I wanted to say so I thought them instead. You can't hurt him. It would kill me if you lay a hand on him.

I closed my eyes trying to make my thoughts and feelings stronger. I get that you hate him, but if you love me at all you wouldn't do this. I opened my eyes and the look on Dad's face was slightly softened. "Please." I said, not breaking eye contact and I stepped away from Jacob, now there was nothing in between them. And Dad lunged at Jake. I screamed, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet ran towards Dad to get him to let go. Jacob phased and an all out war began in my living room. Alice, Rose and Esme stood, knowing if they got involved it could get even messier. Mom grabbed me and pulled me away as Dad was pushed on the ground, Jake above him, pressing him into the ground. Then Dad was on top.

I heard a yelp as a fistful of fur when flying in the air. "No!" I screamed, my legs became weak and I could barely stand as Alice came over to help Mom support me. Then I heard a loud crack and another yelp. Mom could barely hold me up she was shaking. I was watching my own father kill my best friend and lover.


	23. Knocks On The Door and Speaking Thoughts

****Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to the eight(!) people who made my day and left a review (2random021, anubisfreak, rockbabyval, XxBrowneyesxx, fan-de-carlisle-cullen, Always-Dream-Out-Loud (don't kill me please! lol) and annoontje). Enjoy and please leave a comment or review!****

I couldn't just stand there. How could anyone? I thrashed my arms around, trying to get out of Alice's grip. She finally let go and I shoved my way between Jasper, Dad and Emmet and was lying on top of Jacob. I was facing my Father. "Move." He said to me, his voice burning with anger. "No!" I yelled, not breaking eye contact. That was just what Jasper and Emmet needed.

They grabbed him and pushed him outside, following suit. I immediately got up and looked at the wolf, lying on the ground in clear pain. He phased. He looked so helpless. Alice left the room. I knelt down, "Are you okay?" I asked. He was grabbing his shoulder in pain. "I'm fine." he lied. Alice came back then throwing me some clothes. I gave them to Jake who put them on carefully, wincing as the shirt went over his shoulder.

The t-shirt was so tight on him his muscles threatened to rip it. I smiled to myself. Just then Carlisle came over. "Go to Nessie's room. I'll be there in a minute." Jacob stood all the way up and we walked upstairs to my bedroom. "Lie down." I said quietly, motioning to my bed. He did. "Are you okay?" I repeated. "What did he do?" Jake winced, as his back gently touched the bed. "He just hurt me, but I'm fine."

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "This is all my fault." I said as I heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." I said. Carlisle opened the door holding a metal box. "What is that?" I asked standing to get out of his way. "I need to see the damage." He said not answering my question.

He put down the metal box and carefully opened it. I couldn't see inside because there was a black velvet like looking cloth covering whatever was inside. Jake sat up and took his shirt off so Carlisle could asses the damage. His hands looked so pale against Jacob's skin as he gently touched his shoulder in different places, each time making Jacob wince. "It's pretty broken." He said, sighing. "You'll need a cast." Jake moaned, lying back down.

"I'll give you a temporary cast but tomorrow you should come in and get a real one." He reached into his metal box and took out wrapping clothe and wrapped his shoulder. "Try not to move it to much, okay?" Carlisle said cutting the bandage and clipping it into place. "And when you come in ask for me. I'll save an appointment for you for nine in the morning."

"Thank you." Jake said as Carlisle gave him some tylenol. As he got up to leave Carlisle added, "You and Nessie should come up with some great story to tell Billy about what happened." He chuckled a little, closing the door behind him.

I sat down on the bed again. I could hear yelling outside, it was Emmet trying to reason with Dad. "I'm guessing you don't want to spend the night." I said, looking at Jake's shoulder. He laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I absolutely will stay." I smiled, resting my head on his chest. "Thank you for today." I said. "Any time." Was his response. I giggled. I heard a knock on the door again. "Anyone want ice cream?" I was Rosalie. She walked in with two chocolate sundaes. One, much bigger than the other. "Thanks." Jake said, struggling to sit up and take the bowl from her.

"As much as I don't like you, what my brother did to you was wrong." Rose said. "Thanks." I said, taking my bowl. "Enjoy! Don't stay up late and don't repeat what happened today." Rosalie laughed as she closed the door behind her. We finished our sundaes and I got changed into my pajamas.

As I turned around to get into bed I saw Jake was smiling. "What?" I asked as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Nothing. You're beautiful." I felt my face get warm. Just as I lay down and Jacob put his arm around my waist there was another knock on the door. It couldn't be Dad, I thought because I could still hear him arguing and yelling outside with Emmet. Jasper must have left the conversation.

It was Mom. "Hi Nessie." She looked worn out. Like she needed to take a nap or something. Her hair was frizzy and she was dressed in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. "I'm so sorry about Edward." She said looking at Jake. He scoffed. "You know he has always wanted to do that."

"I know." Mom said, a smile slowly creeping up on her face. She kissed me on the cheek and patted my head. "I'm not a dog mom." I said, gently pushing her hand away. She laughed. "You two sleep well, don't stay up late and let this be a drama free night please." And she left. I pressed myself closer to Jake. I didn't ever want to let him go. I couldn't fall asleep though thanks to Dad and Emmet's constant fight going on outside. Dad was explaining to Emmet what he heard in Jake's head. I smiled. And rolled over to face Jake. "Is that what you were really thinking?" I asked. "Yes." He said.

I rolled around again and after about fifteen minutes I heard Mom come out. "I hate him!" Dad shouted. I heard Mom whispering something to him, probably trying to calm him down. I pressed my back against Jake's chest and fell asleep, hoping in the morning everything would be okay.


	24. Communicating With Seth

****Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter, the next couple chapters are slightly boring (because Jake isn't really in them). Which sucks because I am obsessed with him! lol. This chapter is dedicated to breazy98 who read the whole story yesterday. To: rockbabyval, fan-de-carlisle-cullen (who makes it clear she doesn't like Edward, lol), twilightjacob12 (I'm so glad you like my story!), and annoontje. Thank you so much everyone for reading my story and keep leaving those comment! I love getting them (especially today since I am sick and not in school).****

I woke up to silence. It was kind of nice, that is until Jake's arm practically hit me across the face as he snored. I pushed his arm away and he sat up suddenly. "It's okay." I said, slowly sitting up too.

I redid my ponytail, so it didn't look so messy and put on a bathrobe over my pajamas. Jacob got up too and we walked down the stairs to breakfast. But there was no breakfast smell. Esme sat on a stool, at the island in the kitchen. She turned and smiled at us as we walked in.

"Would you like something to eat? There is cereal in the cupboard." She said pointing across the room. "I'll grab bowls." Jake said as I went to get the cereal. I poured us each a bowl of Lucky Charms with milk and we joined Esme. There was a long time where all you could hear was the crunch of Jake and I eating the cereal. Finally I asked, "So where is everyone?" Esme looked startled as if she hadn't noticed. "They'll be back." She said.

"Where did they go?" I asked. She reached out and put her hand on mine. "They'll be back Nessie." She repeated. I sighed and put all my attention to finishing my cereal. "I think it would be best if you are gone when they come back." Esme said, looking at Jake. He looked at me. "Okay." I said. "I'll see you later today, okay?" Jake stared at me. "I'm not leaving you alone." He said. I got off the stool and wrapped my arms around him. "I'll be fine. I have other people to help me."

I looked up at him. "I just can't have to get hurt again. And you need to go to Carlisle's to get a better cast." He smiled. "I guess your right." He leaned down and kissed me. Our lips fit perfectly together. I smiled. He stopped. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. I should go." He said, squeezing me hard. "If he touches you, I will kill him." Jake said. "Jacob, I love you. I love him too. You just need to go to the doctors and then go home. I'll come over when this is all over. I promise." He smiled, kissed my cheek and then left.

"I can see you love that boy." Esme said. I had totally forgotten she was in the room. My face felt hot. "I should get changed." I said and left the kitchen to put on some clothes. I knew Dad would not want the house to smell like Jake so I sprayed my room with room freshener and asked Esme to wash my sheets. Then I showered. I left my hair down and put on a black t-shirt and jeans. Then I grabbed the book I'd been reading for english, it was painful to get through; Moby Dick, and walked down stairs, plopping myself on a couch in the living room.

Somehow getting lost in Captain Ahab's adventure didn't seem so hard when you wanted to be anyplace but where you were. I heard the door open and close. I flinched a little. I heard more than one set of footsteps and then Esme talking. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I started shaking. Then Mom came around the corner.

"Hey sweetheart." She said, her eyebrows slanting upward. She sat down next to me. Moby Dick was put on the floor. She hugged me and then, holding me at arms length by my shoulders she said, "You know your Father and I love you very much. No matter what."

Then I saw him standing in the doorway. My breath caught. My Mother continued, "We just don't want you to do anything you regret." Not trying to sound angry I said, "He imprinted on me. Which means I am going to marry him." I could see Dad stiffen in the corner of my eye. Mom laughed, letting go of me. "You always have a choice. He has probably told you that." I sighed.

"I know I have a choice, but I love him more than anything." Dad walked over then and I looked at the floor. He sat down on the chair next to me. I didn't move. I could tell Mom was trying to get him to speak because I could see out of the corner of my eye she was staring at him. He cleared his throat which almost made me jump in the air.

"I love you." He began. Great, some kind of sob story, I thought. He chuckled. He heard that. "I want you to think before you do anything." He said. Finally I looked up at him. "I do think before I do anything. Sometimes I don't have a choice. When the Volturi captured me, when I met Jane at the party. Things happen in life when you don't have a choice. But yesterday with Jacob. I did think about that." I didn't really want to talk about that anymore. "I know." Dad said. "I just don't think it's a good idea to…" He trailed off.

"If any of the Volturi come back they can find out what happened. Aro can read minds if he is in physical contact with you. And I can't let that happen." There was a long pause. "You can't see him anymore."

"What?" I said standing up. "I need him." "He isn't a drug Nessie. Carlisle is talking to him probably now in the office. If he loves you, he will understand."

"But I don't even understand." I shot back. "He will. I know he will. And he will make the decision not to see you."

"Until when?" I asked. "Until there is a safer time. Right now is not safe. The Volturi are watching. And if they find out about what happened yesterday they will want to kill you and him."

"Why?" I asked. "How could they want to do something like that?" Dad sighed. "They don't want little vampire, wolf babies." I inhaled quickly.

"So I don't get to even see Jake?"

"No." Dad said as Mom patted my back. "But do it for him, if not for you." As Dad began to walk away he turned to me saying, "And I am sorry about last night. It's hard to see someone's thoughts pierce through everyone else's to find it was Jacob's screwing my daughter." He left. Dad had never said screwing before. My face turned red. Mom asked me to sit back down on the couch as she said, "You're going to be home schooled. We don't want any reason for you to come in contact with a Volturi member. I love you very much." She gave me a hug.

Just then Alice walked in. "So Nessie. You need a new wardrobe. Let's go shopping!" There was a part of me, however small that did like shopping. But not so much after what just happened. Alice dragged me over to the door. "We'll be back soon!" She shouted. I just followed her towards the car. But as we walked outside I saw Seth standing there. He was smiling.


	25. Talon Lady

****Thank you SO much for reading. I hope you are enjoying it! I find this chapter slightly boring, but thats only because Jacob Black isn't in it. But don't skip it! This chapter is for savvyone (who decided to comment on a ton of chapters giving me 12 new emails!) And for annoontje, Always-Dream-Out-Loud, and Xxbrowneyesxx, who seem to comment after each chapter. And to rockbabyval, yes I am feeling better, thanks! :) Enjoy! And please leave a comment! Or email me at reneedessu yahoo . com!** **

I ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your new messenger." He said, still smiling. "What do you mean?"

"You can't see Jake. So I'll pass messages back and forth!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Well what does Jake have to tell me?" I could feel my face turn red as I asked.

"He says he loves you and says for your own protection to stay away from him."

"Anything else?" I asked. "No."

"Thanks Seth, but I doubt this messenger thing is going to work out." He looked down at the ground. "No, it's a great idea, I just don't think it will work."

"Okay." Seth said turning away. "Tell him I love him too!" I shouted as he disappeared into the woods. Seth just wanted something to do. I sighed as I got in the car to go shopping with Alice. We drove about an hour to a mall. Alice said it was the only good mall around.

As we entered I started walking towards the JCPenny end. Alice grabbed my shoulders saying, "no, no, no. This way," as we walked into Nordstroms. We got to the junior section and Alice began pulling; what seemed like everything off the racks, saying things like, "this would be cute!" and "isn't this nice." I just stood there, taking in the smell of fake air. Gross.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the dressing rooms. "Seven items only." The short woman said who was in charge of the changing room. Alice pulled out fifty dollars and handed it to the woman. "Go right ahead." She said. I was shocked. But we got in and soon Alice was throwing all kinds of clothes on me and spinning me around. "This looks horrible!" She shrieked at a multi-colored dress with feathers at the shoulder. "Why did I even pick it out?" She took it off me and then had me try on a pair of jeans.

"Turn." She instructed. I did. "I like them." She said. "Aren't they kind of tight?"

"Don't you want to look good?" She asked. "I like my clothes in my closet now." I said defensively. They weren't things Alice would wear. But not many people would wear what she wears. "Fine. I'll be back." She left with every piece of clothing, except my own and left me standing there in my underpants and bra. Why was she doing this? I wondered.

About five minutes later she came back with one arm carrying probably twenty pairs of jeans and the other carrying sweaters, t-shirts and dresses. After about an hour I was done trying everything on and felt exhausted. Everything fit, but how was I supposed to pick through it all. We left the dressing room; Alice carrying everything and she still managed to drag me over to shoes. The lady there asked if she could help us find anything. "Little wedges for her as well as stylish sneakers. She needs to stop wearing running shoes everywhere." I glanced self consciously at my nikes. They helped me run faster, even if they weren't fashionable.

We left the shoe department with two pairs of identical sneakers for me and a pair of wedges, which I didn't want but Alice didn't listen.

"Makeup counter." Alice said, having a hard time pushing me in that direction with everything she was carrying. "She needs a makeover." Alice said to the woman at the counter. To me she said, "I'm just bringing this all to the front so I don't have to carry it everywhere."

"Sit down." The woman said, indicating an impeccably white chair. Then she used a cloth on my face. Looking at she said, "Oh, you aren't wearing any makeup?" Did she expect it to be dirty? She threw it away and then turned back to look at me. She had clearly fake blond hair, very long, talon like nails and so much makeup on she looked fake. She studied me closely. I could smell a mix of coffee and cigarette breath.

"I don't see what you need for makeup. You could use a nice tan, but other than that. Oh, well." She said turning away and shaking up a very pale foundation. She used a sponge to put it all over my face and then began putting shadow on my eyes, lipgloss on my lips and blush on my cheeks.

"Now for mascara." She said, grabbing a volumizing one nearby. "Look up." She said as she began to work the brush back and forth. I tried not to move. She finished just as Alice was coming back. "What do you think?" She asked, turning to Alice. Alice clapped her hands.

"I love it!" The woman seemed satisfied. "We'll take it all!" The woman seemed as if she was going to faint. "Alice, I won't use it!" I said. "Yes you will. Special occasion makeup!" I groaned as the woman happily rang up the order. All the other beauty counter woman looked like they were going to attack us with their talons.

"Let's go." Alice said as we walked towards checkout. "I already bought everything and put it in the car." "Everything?" I asked. "Everything. Get in the car. We need to go get you some ice cream." I got ice cream on the way home and then Rose, Alice and I spent half an hour taking all the tags off everything. Alice grabbed everything in my closet and put it in a plastic bin declaring, "for charity."

"What? Alice I like my clothes."

"The whole reason we just went shopping was to get you new ones."

"But I need to at least pick out what I want to keep." I said. She let me but was tapping her shoe the whole time. Later that evening we were watching Breakfast at Tiffany's as it was raining. I missed Jake so much. It hadn't even been twelve hours and I missed him. Did he miss me?


	26. Without Jake Life Is Boring

****This chapter was hard to write because it is so dry and boring. The next chapter is better, I promise. Thank you for your faithfulness in reading. Sorry this chapter isn't exciting. :)****

I was eating popcorn and watching Breakfast at Tiffany's; Alice's idea, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I heard Emmet say. I still couldn't believe it was this morning I last saw Jake. Just then Seth walked in the room.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. What was he doing? "Um… sure." I said, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Great." He immediately sat down next to me. Alice shot me a look. "We're watching Breakfast at Tiffany's." He didn't move. "Great." He said again, without an ounce of sarcasm. We watched the whole movie before I finally asked, "Do you have something to tell me?"

"No. Just came over to hang out. Don't friends do that?"

"They do, but we always hang out with Jake too."

"Yeah, well he isn't here right now." I sighed. "Well goodnight. I'm going to bed."

"Okay." He said getting up slowly. As we walked towards the door he stopped me. "I'm really here because of Jake."

"Okay, so what did he have to tell me?" Was it such a secret he couldn't tell me in front of Alice or within earshot of anyone else? "He wants me to be with you." "What?" I had no idea what he was talking about. "He wants me to be with you." He repeated.

"Be with me?" I asked. "Well not like date you, but follow you around. For safety reasons. He's paying me too." I knew Jacob didn't have a lot of money so I asked, "With what?"

"Attempting to make me breakfast. He said he'll try tomorrow." I laughed. "Jake can't cook."

"Maybe you two should have a cook off when you can see each other again." We both laughed. "Okay, I really am going to bed now Seth. Good night." As he opened the door he turned to me. "Embry will be circling the house tonight. Sleep tight." I moaned as he smiled and closed the door. Jake was so protective. Pulling all the stops to make sure I was safe. I sighed as I went upstairs to bed. At least I knew I was safe at least. And that was what counted. I woke up the next morning and my eyes shot open.

There was Seth, standing above my bed, staring at me. "Jeez! Do I get any privacy?"

"Nope." He said, still staring. "Let me get dressed, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be downstairs waiting for breakfast." I paused. "What happened to Jake making you breakfast?"

"He burned it. Whatever it was." He said closing my bedroom door. I got changed and went downstairs. "Making eggs!" Alice announced. "Good, make a lot because we have a wolf to feed." I said, motioning to Seth. He smiled. "I'm going for a run later this afternoon."

I began to open my mouth saying I wanted to go too when he said "Embry will be here. Don't worry. We're taking care of you in shifts." He patted my back. I groaned. "Seriously? I'm fine."

"Jacob has to disagree." Seth shoved three spoonfuls of egg down his throat as I said, "So what are we supposed to do today?" He swallowed the egg and said, "Whatever you and Jake do!" I laughed. "How about we play checkers." He smiled. "You're on!" He said. Dad came downstairs. He looked slightly confused. "Hi Seth." He said. "Hi Edward! We're just going to play checkers!" Dad sighed and said to Alice, "Can this house ever be wolf free?" They laughed. "Let's go!" Seth grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the living room to play checkers. I lost. No surprises there. Seth left later to go on his run and Embry showed up. It was tough entertaining people all day.

Three days passed with a wolf constantly walking around the house twenty for seven and another one spending time with me; unless of course I was sleeping. I missed Jacob so much, but then again I didn't want to risk his life for anything.

One night I was falling asleep when the phone rang. Dad knocked on my door. "Come in." I said. He was carrying the phone and handed it to me. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Ness it's me." I could feel warmth flood all over my body. "Jake!" I squealed as Dad, smiling left the room.

"How are you? I miss you so much. Can we hang out sometime soon? I really miss you. I can't stand-"

"Slow down." He said laughing. "I'm okay. I miss you more than anything. No, we can't hang out yet, it's still not safe."

"Jake, I just-"

"I know. But we can't hang out. I can't see you. Edward said it isn't safe because the Volturi could come visit anytime and all thoughts of Saturday need to be gone."

"They'll never be gone." I whispered. "I love you so much."

He chuckled. "I miss you like crazy, and I love you too Ness. It's good to hear your voice. I got to go. But maybe we can talk later?"

"Okay. I love you. Bye."

"Bye." I wanted so badly to see him. What if I somehow left at night and met up with him somewhere? Of was that a bad idea. I didn't want him to be killed if the Volturi was there, waiting for us. I didn't know what to do. I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes, trying desperately to make myself fall asleep. It had been almost three weeks since I had been in Italy and met the Volturi. Maybe they weren't going to show up. I hoped not. And Dad couldn't keep me away from Jake much longer. I couldn't live without him.


	27. Just Friends?

****Hello Everyone (if anyone is still reading this story). I am so sorry I haven't update recently! Actually it's been about 3 months. I shouldn't say I have any type of excuse, because I don't. But if it helps I have been finishing up college applications, visiting said colleges that I've been accepted to, started becoming obsessed with The Vampire Diaries, and now The Hunger Games (I'm a little late for this obsession, I know). Anyways, here I am with a short little chapter. Hopefully suspenseful and all that stuff! I think I'll start writing a Hunger Games story on here too because I'm obsessed! This note is about to be as long as the chapter so I'll stop talking now. Leave a comment! I love getting them! :)****

I woke up to Emmet opening my door saying "Good morning sunshine!" I groaned. Why did I need to be woken up?

"You have a big day today." He continued. He was holding a plate piled high with pancakes drenched in syrup and a whipped cream smily face. "Guess who is coming over?" I practically jumped out of bed as Emmet put the pancakes on my night stand. "Who? Jake? Is Jake coming?"

"Calm down Nessie." Emmet pushed me back down on the bed. "The Volturi are coming. And you will behave and clear your head." His face was inches from mine. I could actually smell blood on his breath. He had gone hunting.

"Jake is downstairs." I launched myself out of bed, pushing Emmet to the side but Jasper jumped in the doorway. "Not so fast." He said pushing me back into the room. "Jasper." I begged. He closed the door. Then he just stood there. And as he did I began to feel calm. I felt like everything was fine and there was no need to be in a hurry anywhere. Finally he stood aside.

"You may go." I left the room and casually walked downstairs as Emmet quickly threw a bathrobe over my pajamas. I turned the corner and there was Jake. And my calmness was gone. We ran at each other and as he picked me up I straddled him with my legs, hugging him so tightly it was as if I were a new permanent fixture. A part of him. Dad and Mom stood there awkwardly, but I didn't care. Tears began to slowly run down my cheek as Jake whispered "I missed you so much Nessie."

I took a deep breath in; rather suddenly, which made my breath catch. I didn't ever want to let him go.

"We are just friends." Jake whispered. "Just friends." He pulled me off of him, as if I was a starfish clinging to a rock. "No, Jake." He looked at me concerned. "Yes we are."

"No Jacob. You love me. And I love you." He sighed, putting his strong hands on my hips. "I love you as a friend Nessie. Nothing more."

"Jake." I cried, touching my hand to his chest, showing him what happened that Saturday two and a half weeks ago. His facial expression didn't change. He gently took my hand off his chest and said, "stop crying Ness. They'll be here soon." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back upstairs so I could look presentable. "Eat." She said shoving the probably now cold pancakes towards me as she sat down next to me on my bed. "He loves me." I said as Alice cut a piece and tried to put it in my mouth. I pushed her arm away.

"He loves me. He knows he loves me. I love him." I started crying. "Listen to me. You two are just friends." Alice said.


	28. Visit from the Volturi

***Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again I am apologizing for this being so late! Leave a comment about what you think of this chapter/ where you want the story to go, etc. I love getting comments! :)***

I managed to force the cold pancakes down my throat before getting dressed. I put on a dress Alice picked out, it was a deep purple and small heels. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail tied with a ribbon. Alice quickly did some makeup before heading downstairs.

Everyone seemed as if they were in a place waiting for something to happen. Jake was there still. My heart skipped a beat. Why was he saying we were just friends? Was he trying to trick me just for the Volturi or did he mean what he said? I went and stood next to him. He took a step away. I tried to grab his warm hand but he pulled away again. I held in a tears but when a knock came on the door Esme went to go answer it with Carlisle. "Welcome." Esme said in a perfectly calm tone. The door swung closed and there stood Caius. My breath caught. I didn't want anything to happen to Jacob with him here. Since he had been attacked by a wolf and probably didn't care less if they lived or not. A smile started to creep up his face as he saw me, until he saw Jake. His smile stopped and his lip went upward in disgust.

"Have a seat" Carlisle said pointing to a chair near where I was standing. We all sat down, Jake, Dad and I on the couch and everyone else in various chairs and loveseats. "How are you?" Caius asked in a smooth voice, reaching his own hand out to mine. I let him take it. He wouldn't bite me in front of everyone here would he? He kissed it and gently stroked my fingers with his other hand. I could tell tension was rising in the room. "So?" Mom asked, her voice shaking a little. "What would you like to ask or know?"

"Well, we're just waiting for Jane." Caius said, not taking his eyes off me. I forced a smile. Why wouldn't Jacob just admit he loved me? What was going on? If anything they would go after me not him! I started thinking of that Saturday, when I realized I should force it out of my head. I glanced around the room, and at Jacob who was sitting right next to me but refusing to hold eye contact. "Ah!" Said Caius. I jumped thinking that possibly he notice me desperately try to get Jake's attention. "Jane has arrived." Rosalie got up and opened the door just as Jane was about to knock.

She stood in the large doorway, taking off her tiny black gloves and holding them. Her hair was in a tight blond bun. Her eyes were a deep crimson, signaling she hadn't eaten in a while. "Am I late to the party?" She said, looking around the room. Her heels clicked as she walked towards everyone. "Here" Rose said indicating a spot for her to sit. "I'm fine standing." She snapped. "Besides, this will be quick." Her eyes narrowed. Carlisle stood up. "We don't want any trouble with the Volturi but…"

"But?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrows. "We don't want any trouble with you either. But things happen." She sighed.

"Stand up." Jane said pointing at me. Caius let go of my hand. I stood. "Now Jane-" He began but before he could finish; or maybe he did finish but I was just unaware, I was on the floor. I was dying. I was being burned alive. Flames licked across my body, burning my chest. Somewhere someone was screaming. But it wasn't me was it? Or was it? I wasn't sure, I just knew I was dying. I always knew one day I would die, but not like this. This was unimaginable pain. Coursing through me like nothing before. And then it stopped. I could hear my breathing was heavy. I tried to get up but I felt to weak. I managed to sit up, my back leaning against the couch when I noticed everyone was perfectly still. They were on the edges of their seats, but nothing else had changed. Jane smiled.

"Are you in love with him?" She said, jerking her head towards Jacob. I didn't move a muscle. "If this is how you want to play." Jane said, and the pain was unbearable. I was dying again. How long would this go on? How could I make it stop? I tried to convince myself that this wasn't really happening. I was fine. But I was dying. How was this not happening? Then it stopped.

"I suggest you answer her question to make this stop." Caius said standing over me. I tried to get up but I was shaking to much. "I-I-I'm not." I managed to say. "Now Caius, why would you want me to stop when usually you're the one doing the hurting?" Jane said in a smooth, even toned voice. "I know her." Caius said.

I was stunned. He didn't know me at all. Except for drinking my blood he didn't know anything about me. "No you don't." I shot back. I could tell the room took in a breath at my words. He chuckled. "You were allowing me to hold your hand were't you?" He asked. I held my breath. What? He doesn't know me just because of that! What is going on? I wonder.

"You answered the question before Jane even walked through the door." He said. No I didn't. What did I say? I didn't say anything! My mind was whirling. I didn't know what to think or say. I felt like helpless. I didn't know I said anything!

"She loves him." Caius said. "Alas, it appears he wants to convince her he doesn't love her back." Caius continued. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. "Unfortunately this is not true. Two weeks ago he took her innocence. It really is to bad he has to die." He made a ticking sound with his tongue. Nobody moved. Jane smiled. And suddenly in a whirl Jacob was gone. Jane and Caius were gone and my family were in completely different places in the room poised to fight, snarling. And then I fell to the ground, crying.


End file.
